


Adventures of Alex Danvers

by Fictionstv



Series: Adventuresverse [7]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Star Trek References, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: In her seventies, Alex Danvers is now retired in the 31st century haunted by actions taken by Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 to create a galactic federation. When her great-niece comes to her asking for help, she knows she must act. Based on Star Trek: Picard.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: Adventuresverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651351
Kudos: 4





	1. Episode 1

In the year 3065, Alex Danvers was in her seventies having had transported herself to the year 3024 in her thirties. Her hair was grey, her face wrinkled up, and her eyes look tired. Instead of the athletic shape she had prided herself with, in her early years, she was now slender and a bit frail. Still, that tenacious aggressive spirit to right every wrong in the galaxy was still within her. At this moment, she was on a destroyer.

The ship, of Kara's design, resembled a Star Destroyer from the Star Wars movies with a triangular shape, a docking bay on its belly, bridge and shield generators on the top, and covered in ion cannons. It was never really meant to fight ship-to-ship in combat. Instead, it had a few hundred fighters and bombers to destroy any threat long before it could arrive. On Mars, these ships were built by the thousands to defend and expand the Galactic Federation as it was called.

Alex looked out the window and saw Mars staring back at her. It looked rusty and dead but beneath the surface was a thriving Martian colony. "This isn't right," Alex remarked as she saw the planet.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's your turn to bet," Kelly said to her.

The two of them were playing five-draw poker with some betting chips. Unlike Alex, Kelly looked much younger, appearing in her thirties. "See...and raise," Alex said to her.

"Call. I'll take two," Kelly said with her still youthful voice.

Kelly eyed her new cards and then stared back at Alex. "You have a tell," Alex smiled.

"That's impossible," Kelly scoffed.

"Every now and then you give yourself away. You're bluffing," Alex said knowingly.

"Is that a fact? I guess I'll have to shake things up," Kelly said. "Fifty," she said placing the chips in the pot.

"That's everything I have," Alex protested.

"I know," Kelly smiled deviously. "Call or fold?"

"Let's be civilized about this," Alex said and then mixed herself up a cup of tea.

"You're stalling," Kelly sensed.

"I don't want the game to end," Alex said sadly. "I'm all in."

Kelly then revealed her hand. It was a five-of-a-kind of hearted queens. "That's some bullshit, right there," Alex pointed out.

The ship began to shake violently as Mars suddenly exploded. The windows of the ship were blasted out as the explosion shattered them. The planet, with all of its Martian inhabitants, was now gone along with the shipyard.

* * *

**Adventures of Alex Danvers**

* * *

Alex suddenly woke up from her dream. Her dreams of Kelly were now more frequent. She figured, after so many years, she would have gotten over her but the pain remained. Alex put on some slippers and made her way over to her window. It was already late morning as teams worked in the vineyard. Alex had taken her alcoholism to its logical conclusion by buying a large vineyard in Nappa Valley, California away from the concerns of the galaxy.

Her workers were tan-skinned hermaphrodite people that all spoke English. It was a bizarre experiment carried out by Brainiac 5 to end conflict, in the world, by eliminating race, ethnicity, sex, gender, and orientation. Everyone was relatively the same in this new future world. These people also didn't seem to age making Alex stand out like a sore thumb.

"It's alright," Alex said to herself as she enjoyed the sunny day.

* * *

At night, in New Boston, Tara-Lee was hanging out with her Xahean boyfriend. Unlike the human population, Tara had jet-black hair, dark eyes, and pale complexion. Her Xahean boyfriend was dark-skinned with weird green eyes that would shrink and enlarge on command.

"I love it when you do that," Tara said adoringly.

The two were in Tara's apartment near the top of the skyscraper. "So, what are we celebrating?" he asked her.

"Guess," she challenged.

"You have a secret, a happy secret," he said as he played with her necklace that had the Kryptonian symbol.

"No shit," Tara said unimpressed.

"No way, you got into Daystrom," he sensed.

"You must be a fucking spy," Tara accused as she finished her glass.

"So, what are you going to be studying?" he asked her.

"Sci-fi bullshit pertaining to robotics," she said vaguely.

"Very cool," he complimented. "More wine?"

"Something better. Surprise me," she ordered.

The Xahean went over to the replicator and looked over the menu. "I know the thing, a vanilla milkshake," he ordered the machine.

The glass of the apartment suddenly shattered as blades hit the Xahean to the chest killing him instantly. Three assassins all-in-black completely covered entered the apartment. They took hold of Tara and slammed her to the floor holding down her limbs.

"She's not super, yet," one of the assassins said as he scanned her. "Where are the rest of you?" he demanded of her.

"Fuck you," Tara spat.

She was then punched to the gut by one of the assassins. "We'll get it out of her later. Knock her out," the leader said to the others.

"Tall order, asshole," Tara said as a hood was placed over her head.

There was a short pause and then the room became a bright gold. "She's going super!" the leader said alarmed.

The hood over her face was incinerated revealing Tara as a spiky blond. Her eyes were now an icy blue and her body glowed gold as if she were on fire. "You three have fucked with the wrong girl," she said angrily.

Tara punched, kicked, and threw the three around the room. She then fired on them with her hands with energy bursts blasting holes in their chests. With all three dead, Tara rushed over to her fallen boyfriend. She scanned his body with her X-ray vision and determined that his heart had been punctured with the knife blade.

"Well...shit," she said sadly and started sobbing over him.

* * *

The next day, Alex toured around the vineyard lost in her thoughts. She eventually came back to her old-fashioned house and waited for the TV camera crew to arrive for her interview. Alex was quite the celebrity as her biography had been published without her permission by Brainiac 5 as well as her sisterly connection to the _Supreme Leader_. Alex got dressed in the uniform everyone wore, a one-piece suit color-coded to a person's occupation. In Alex's case, it was red indicating a leadership position.

Alex then sat down as the camera crew positioned in front of her. The reporter and producer began the introduction for the benefit of the audience. "While Director of the Department of Extraordinary Operations, she was hailed as one of Earth's greatest historical heroes from the 21st century, an explorer, a diplomat, military strategist, humanitarian and author of many widely praised books of historical analysis. She joins us on the fortieth anniversary of the destruction of Titan to discuss her role in those tragic events. I have the rare honor of introducing Director Alex Danvers," the reporter began.

"Retired," Alex clarified.

"You've never agreed to an interview before so thank you for inviting the galaxy into your study," the reporter said appreciatively.

"No problem," Alex said dismissively.

"Today is a solemn day," the reporter noted.

"It is a day of memories. I want the people out there to know the truth about Titan's destruction," Alex said.

"Let's explore that. When you first knew that Titan's unstable core was about to collapse and the terrible consequences that would bring, how did you feel?" the reporter asked.

"No words can describe my sadness and shame for what happened," Alex said bitterly.

"Shame? What do you mean?" the reporter asked confused.

"I tried to be persuasive. I knew that millions of lives were at stake for Titan and Earth," Alex said.

"Titan lives? They were the Federation's greatest enemy," the reporter asked incredulously.

"That doesn't justify what we did," Alex said stubbornly.

"What we did?" the reporter asked confused.

"Mon-El destroyed Titan on Kara Zor-El's orders and then Pope Barney I covered it up for them," Alex revealed.

"You're saying the Holy Father himself covered up a war crime of this magnitude? You're saying Titan was deliberately destroyed by the Vindicators?" the reporter asked shocked and appalled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Alex confirmed.

"But Titan declared war on us. They destroyed Mars and our shipping yards, extinguishing the Martian colony. The greatest Martian of all time, J'onn J'onzz, was killed in the blast," the reporter pointed out.

"Mars was destroyed by Pope Barney I's drones and made to look like Titan had done it," Alex revealed.

"Isn't it possible these drones went rogue?" the reporter asked.

"Pope Barney I's drones never go rogue," Alex said flatly.

"So, when did you lose faith in the Vindicators?" the reporter asked.

Alex sighed at that with tired eyes. "As soon as I arrived in this time."

"Is that why you resigned from the Vindicators all those years ago?" the reporter asked.

"Yes," Alex nodded. "The decision to destroy Titan was not just dishonorable. It was downright criminal. I did what I could to persuade Kara not to do it, but she lied to me. She told me she would never do such a thing. For Kara, she just waves her hand and it all goes away, asteroids, moons, and entire planets. It's not so easy for those who died or for those left behind."

* * *

**Flashback 3025**

A fleet of Prometheus destroyers approached Titan ready to kick ass. The Titan fleet came out to meet the Earth-based fleet. On the bridge of the flagship were several male and female Dreamers in white suits hooked up to electrodes. "Give me predictions for Attack Beta-7," Brainiac 5 ordered and then stunned the Dreamers unconscious.

"This would go a lot easier if you had allowed me to design our capital ships," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"My design is bad-ass. Look how intimidating it looks," Kara said defensively.

"The bridge is completely exposed, the docking bay can easily be attacked, and we have no rear ion cannons," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"We have shield generators," Kara argued.

"Which are also completely exposed," Brainiac 5 said.

"I agree. This ship design is not ideal," Mon concurred.

"Fuck you two, I wanted a fleet of fucking Star Destroyers. I get what I want. I always get what I want," Kara said to them both.

"And they call me the psychotic one," Mon muttered.

Nura came up to Brainiac 5. "Attack Beta-7 will give you victory but half the fleet will be destroyed," she reported.

"Well...shit," Kara contemplated.

"We could simply destroy the moon," Mon suggested.

"Who of us would be willing to take on such a heavy burden?" Kara wondered.

Shortly thereafter, Mon rose to the deck of the Star Destroyer with a force-field around him to protect him from the vacuum of space. He powered up to Super Insane and pointed his hand at the moon.

"Saturn Girl is hailing us," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"No, fuck her. She had her chance," Kara refused.

Mon fired a beam that ignited Titan's atmosphere, cracked the surface of the moon, and then blasted the entire moon into a fireball. The Titan fleet was consumed in the explosion.

"None of the Dreamers predicted that shit," Kara said disappointedly.

"To be fair, you are impossible to predict," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I want a Death Star but it better not have a thermal exhaust port that goes right to the core. Can you believe that shit? I mean, what the fuck?" Kara said to Brainiac 5 as what was left of Titan became part of Saturn's ring system.

"That would be very impractical and expensive," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Do it," Kara ordered wide-eyed. "Also, do a blessing or something for all those fucks we just killed," Kara added.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 bowed his head to her.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Alex stared off into space as she sat in her chair on her porch. She had finally scored a blow against Kara's legacy. She would be the talk of the entire Galactic Federation for a few days and then everyone would go back to their daily routine like normal. No one would feel the consequences. Still, it felt good she had been able to get that off her chest before she...

"There is no legacy as rich as honesty," she said to herself as she drank a glass of wine in the middle of the day.

Alex then sensed someone approaching and reached for her laser pistol. "Oh, it's you," Alex recognized her great-niece, Tara.

"I saw your interview. That was some good shit," Tara remarked as she came closer.

"So, how can I help you?" Alex asked apprehensively. The girl was one-quarter Kryptonian, three-quarters Insane, and had zero humanity.

"I was with my boyfriend. We were in my apartment," Tara began.

"Look, I'm the last person you want to talk to about how to handle a boyfriend," Alex said dismissively.

"They murdered my boyfriend. Then...I killed them, all of them. Something inside me knew what to do, how to move, how to fight. It was like lightning. When I regained my senses, there was blood everywhere," Tara said emotionally and then suddenly went super in front of her.

Alex had felt this kind of power before. It burned your skin, made it hard to breathe, and felt like gravity itself increased around you planting your feet on the ground. "Okay, calm yourself down," Alex said sympathetically. "Have you talked with your mother about this?"

"I was so ashamed. I thought I should come to you," Tara said returning back to normal form.

"Why?" Alex wondered.

"My mother abhors killing. I felt someone like you could understand," Tara said awkwardly.

"A killer like me?" Alex shook her head dismayed. "Look, what you did was understandable. They killed your boyfriend and wanted to kill you or even worse. It was self-defense."

"Can I stay with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Alex nodded.

* * *

That night, Alex and Tara drank tea on the porch. "That necklace, the symbol meant hope. What a sick joke that became," Alex said bitterly.

"It still can be," Tara said defensively. "My mother gave it to me. She's not like my grandmother. We've never met, but I feel like I know you."

"You've probably seen my lectures," Alex said dismissively.

"No, it's something older, deeper," Tara sensed.

"I'm your great-aunt only because your grandmother Kara was adopted into my parents' house. We have no blood relation. We have nothing between us," Alex clarified for her.

"Do you think I'm crazy for coming here then?" Tara asked.

"You're not crazy, Tara. You're Insane, remember," Alex cracked a smile.

"Do you believe in me?" Tara asked hopefully.

"You have the same genes and you even look like your mother but trust has to be earned," Alex told her. "And if you're going to kill me, I don't give a fuck anymore."

Alex and Tara stared each other down neither sure they could trust the other. "I think you should get a good night's sleep," Alex suggested getting up.

"You are my great-aunt. I would never hurt you," Tara assured her.

"I don't fear for myself. I fear for the rest of the galaxy," Alex replied.

* * *

The next morning, Alex felt a little off. She quickly got out of bed, opened the door to the vineyard, and found Kelly painting. She was painting a girl looking out at crashing ocean waves. "Would you like to finish it?" Kelly asked her.

"I don't know how. I never learned to paint," Alex admitted.

"Then, let me teach you," Kelly offered up the paintbrush.

Alex then suddenly awoke at her desk and looked behind her. Kelly's finished painting was behind her with a tan-skinned girl in a white dress looking over the crashing waves. Alex stared at the panting and wiped away a tear. She then looked around the house and the grounds for Tara but she was already gone.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Alex sighed not surprised.

* * *

Tara was in San Francisco staying on the move when she got a phone call from her mother, Mara. "Hi, honey," Mara said pleasantly. Despite her age of forty-seven, she looked like she was in her mid-thirties.

"Mom, someone tried to kill me," Tara told her.

"Wait...what? Who?" Mara asked becoming serious.

"I just ran. I don't know if they're still after me," Tara said freaked out.

"You need to get somewhere safe. Go back to your great-aunt Alex," Mara ordered her.

"It's too dangerous for her. Wait...how did you know I was with great-aunt Alex?" Tara wondered.

"Tara, my daughter, I am always watching you," Mara said warmly.

"Okay," Tara said awkwardly.

"Go find great-aunt Alex," Mara ordered.

* * *

Alex strolled around San Francisco having visited the archives to give her a fresh perspective on her bitter feud with Kara. As she was about to go home, she was ambushed by Tara. "How did you find me? You fucking spying on me? Where did you go? I looked all over the estate for you. I mean, what the fuck is your problem?" Alex asked annoyed.

"I was afraid you would be in danger if I stayed," Tara said.

"Then, why did you come at all?" Alex asked confused.

"I know shit now," Tara said wide-eyed. "I can hear conversations a block away."

"Yeah, no shit. You're Kryptonian," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm a freak," Tara realized.

"You're figuring that out now?" Alex asked unimpressed. "This attack should be a wake-up call for you. No one you care about is safe. That's what it means to be a hero, to see those you love suffer and die before you."

"So, you hate me?" Tara figured.

Alex sighed. "Tara, you are dear to me in ways you can't understand. I see that child-like innocence grandmother Kara used to have before she became a cynical monster. I will never leave you. You are the daughter of a woman that was all meaning, all courage."

Tara suddenly snapped to attention. "They found us," she sensed. "We have to go."

"Tara, wait," Alex struggled to keep up with her.

Tara dragged Alex into a building and up the stairs. "God, I'm out of shape," Alex huffed worn out as she went up.

"We have to hurry," Tara told her.

The two finally made it to the rooftop only for assassins to air-assault onto the roof from a transport ship. They were all dressed in black like before hiding their identities. "Stay down," Tara said to Alex as she went to confront them.

The assassins fired Kryptonite blasters nearly hitting Tara as she ran in a zig-zag pattern towards him. Tara hit the first assassin to the back knocking him off his feet and then went for the second one. She grabbed ahold of him and flipped him over slamming his head on the concrete floor. She then took hold of the first assassin and threw him to the floor as he tried to shoot at her. Tara then punched the second assassin down the stairs.

A third assassin then emerged from the rooftop door and started shooting at her. Tara evaded his fire as she ran towards him, leaped up some stairs, and threw the assassin down the stairs. Two more assassins suddenly decloaked and fired on her. Tara fought them both off sending one off the rooftop and the other down the stairs. A sixth assassin then arrived an fired on her. Even while missing, the pulses started to weaken Tara slightly. She easily dispatched the last assassin to the floor while disarming him of his rifle.

"Self-destruct," the assassin said to his rifle.

The rifle overheated and exploded in front of Tara. Alex was cast off her feet from the explosion. When the fire and smoke cleared, Tara was still on her feet but a bloody mess from the Kryptonite crystals inside the rifle. She focused on the sunlight and healed her injuries. She then noticed Alex on the floor unconscious.

"Shit," she realized.

* * *

Alex woke up feeling sore and disorientated in a hospital bed. "You're finally awake," Mara said as she opened her eyes.

"I'm alright, aren't I?" Alex asked wondering if she still had all of her limbs.

"You had a concussion but otherwise you're fine," Mara said. "What happened?"

"Tara was attacked. Where is she now?" Alex asked alarmed.

"The police didn't mention her. They said you were alone," Mara said concernedly.

"The assassins were Titans. She came to me for safety...and now I don't know where she is. She deserved better from me," Alex admitted frustrated.

"Tara can take care of herself. Alex, you're only...," Mara allowed.

"Don't say it," Alex interrupted.

"Sitting on my ass all these years, nursing my offended dignity, writing books of history people would rather forget. I haven't been living. I've been waiting to die," Alex said bitterly.

"Tara is a rebellious soul...like her grandmother. I suppose it skipped a generation," Mara smiled. "You have nothing to fear for her. Now, get some rest," Mara said and then left Alex to her thoughts.

* * *

Fully recovered, Alex ventured into the Ministry of Prophecy building and greeted Nura Nal. She had aged slowly over the years looking to be in her forties. "Director Danvers, it is an honor," Nura greeted shaking her hand.

"Thank you for giving me the time, Nura," Alex said appreciatively.

"You want me to know where Tara went?" Nura guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know...wait, nevermind," Alex shook her head.

Nura chuckled at that. "Is that really why you've come here?"

"It is," Alex confirmed.

"I can only deliver prophecies to the Supreme Leader, no one else," Nura reminded her.

"Well, I was just with Tara. I had tea with her. I saw her attacked by Titans," Alex pressed.

"Let me show you around," Nura evaded.

Nura gave Alex a tour of the facility. "This is what is left of the Ministry of Prophecy," Nura said showing an empty office.

"It's a ghost town," Alex remarked.

"Actually, it's a holiday so everyone is off," Nura reminded her.

"Are you done fucking with me?" Alex asked annoyed.

"The Supreme Leader only allows us to work theoretically, study, publish, run simulations," she listed off. "She's fearful we will predict her own death and then have it leaked to our many many enemies," Nura said. "But this place is all that matters to me, to us. For some reason, no one on Naltoria is dreaming anymore, male or female."

"Can you tell me where I can find Tara?" Alex asked impatiently.

"The short answer is no," Nura shot her down.

"Then give me the long answer," Alex demanded.

"Spoiler alert, it's also no," Nura smiled adorably.

"Humor me," Alex pleaded. "Tara is family."

"I really wished you would come here on my day off," Nura said peeved.

"Just tell me already. Please," Alex requested one last time.

"You're not going to like it. The Titans have her on board an unfinished Zeus they managed to capture. It's deep in Titan space, and I can't tell where," Nura said finally.

"Shit, I have to find her," Alex said urgently. "I have to tell Mara."

"She already knows," Nura frowned.

* * *

A Titan battleship exited hyperspace and approached the Zeus station. It resembled the Death Star of the Star Wars franchise with a spherical shape, a circular depression on the northern hemisphere, and hundreds of Titan fighters circling around it. The Zeus ship had been constructed by the Galactic Federation on Kara's orders. Now, the Titans had managed to capture an unfinished copy.

A shuttle exited the battleship and entered one of the docking bays of the Zeus. The shuttle door opened revealing an aged but otherwise beautiful Imra Ardeen. She met with the Zeus commander as hundreds of her troops were in formation.

"Lady Saturn, your presence honors us," Kral groveled.

"I didn't come here for your pleasantries. I'm here to get this station operational," Imra said pissed-off.

"Once we are able to successfully hack into the Brainiac drones, we will be able to double our efforts," Kral said defensively.

Kral suddenly fell to his knees as his throat was constricted. "I hope so, for your sake, commander," Imra said icily and then released him. "How is our guest?"

"She's still contained," Kral said getting back to his feet.

"I want to see her," Imra demanded.

She didn't have to go too far into the ship to find Tara on a table strapped down with a metal headband around her head to prevent her from using her powers. Imra woke her up with her telepathy. "Where am I?" Tara wondered.

"You're my guest," Imra smirked.

"Where is Alex?" Tara asked concernedly.

"You mean the murderer you call an aunt?" Imra asked.

"Yeah," Tara confirmed.

"You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea," Imra admitted. "You...want to kill me," she sensed.

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by assassins," Tara said bitterly.

"Tell me about Brainiac 5. How do we hack into his drones and have them work for us?" Imra asked

"I have no idea," Tara replied.

"You know I can take whatever I want. I can turn your brain to mush. I can extract from your mind anything I want to know," Imra said as she raised her hand to Tara.

"Fuck you," Tara spat.

"You're so lonely, Tara. Your mother sees you as a lost cause. You see Alex Danvers as a motherly figure that will respect you. She would have disappointed you," Imra said to her.

"Get out of my head," Tara said annoyed.

"I know you know how to unlock Brainiac 5. It's in there and you will give it to me," Imra said to her.

"I won't give you anything," Tara refused.

"We'll see," Imra said as she broke Tara down mentally.

Tara resisted Imra and then leaned her forehead forward. "You're afraid. That you will never be as strong as Kara Zor-El," Tara mocked.

Imra released Tara as she focused on her emotional turmoil of hearing that name. She backed away, her thoughts conflicted. "If you are anything like your grandmother, this will bring you the greatest pain of all," Imra said as she carefully placed headphones on Tara's ears.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked fearfully.

Imra then waved her hand activated the stereo system to play all of Taylor Swift's songs on an endless loop. "No, make it stop!" Tara screamed at her as the music played.

Imra smirked viciously and then left the room.


	2. Episode 2

**14 Years Ago**

On the Supreme Leader's birthday, essential Mars personnel kept working at a bustling shipyard facility. Hundreds of Prometheus destroyers, Hades Dreadnaughts, Ares bombers, Athena battleships, and Poseidon cruisers were in orbit around the planet. The Prometheus destroyer was heavily armed but acted as a carrier for hundreds of fighters that could attack targets light-years away and then return. The Hades dreadnaughts were similarly built but had two large cannons on the underbelly designed specifically to destroy ships. The Ares bombers specialized in planetary bombardment. The Athena battleship was a generic ship that was mass-produced due to its relative cheapness compared to the others. The Poseidon cruisers were small but were known for their speed in rapid raids. They were also used as diplomatic ships.

On the surface itself, Brainiac 5 drones, Green Martians, and Humans worked together in armored air-tight facilities. The outside environment was hostile to all life with radiation exposure, lack of atmospheric pressure, lack of oxygen in particular, and generally cold. The Brainiac 5 drones had the advantage of being able to work outside for long periods of time.

"Yo, you get into any trouble, last night?" a woman asked a drone.

"Hell, yeah," the drone replied.

"Oh really?" the woman scoffed.

"Hey, what's brown and sticky?" a man asked the same drone.

"A stick," he replied.

"Damn, you're so smart," the man shook his head amazed.

As the humans ate for lunch, one drone began accessing the computer which wasn't out of the ordinary. However, he quickly deactivated the protective forcefields around the base and then terminated the alarm system. The humans began to suffocate as the environmental controls were switched off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" one of them shouted at him.

The drone took out a pistol and fired on all of his co-workers killing them all instantly. Security personnel entered the room only to be shot down. Satellites designed to protect the planet from alien invasion began targeted the base and the shipyards. They fired continuously destroying and killing as many as they could. The drone that started it all then shot himself in the head.

* * *

**Metropolis, Earth**

Kara walked with Brainiac 5 as he wore papal vestments in a large cathedral. To please both sides of the debate, the building itself was simply made with humble materials but a hologram over the building made it appear as a very detailed, very rich, Romanesque style. Holograms inside the cathedral showed life-size depictions of the Stations of the Cross on the walls, an extravagant altar, and a cross in the back.

"Holy shit, Barney. You have any idea what kind of shitstorm this is? One of your drones lit Mars on fire. We lost an entire fleet, a shipyard, and a base. Tens of thousands are dead. This is worse than 9/11, my friend," Kara said obviously.

"I have isolated the problem. It won't happen again," he assured her.

"How did it even happen to begin with?" Kara demanded.

"I suspect Titan involvement. They must have found a way to hack into one of my drones. They won't succeed a second time," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"The people are going to be pissed with you. This is going to be hard to explain," Kara said obviously.

"The Kara I know doesn't explain anything to anyone," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"The tighter my grip on these systems, the more they slip through my fingers," Kara mused. "You are God's representative to the galaxy. I can't just beat the galaxy into thinking this was okay," Kara said.

"What do you propose?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"You have to resign and put in your place some puppet. Go on vacation until this smooths over," Kara suggested.

"A pope cannot resign. Just as a father cannot resign his position to his children," Brainiac 5 resisted.

"Yeah, whatever, my father resigned when he sent me off in that pod and didn't try to retrieve me once he established Argo," Kara said bitterly.

"You must do what you think is right, of course," Brainiac 5 said.

"You have to be punished, Barney. I have to publicly spank you," Kara said seriously.

"Of all the things you have done, the people you've killed, planets you have conquered, and civilizations you have ended, it never occurred to me to remove you as Supreme Leader," Brainiac 5 said.

"Now, you're making me feel bad. Are we going to go to war?" Kara asked.

"No, I will do as you ask. Should you need my assistance, I will come back," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara began to tear up. "I will make them pay for what they've done."

"I know," Brainiac 5 said as he gave her a hug.

To quell the anti-cyborg sentiment, Kara instituted an ordinance that all AI drones be banned in the Galactic Federation, Brainiac 5 publicly resigned, and then he left Earth in a destroyer filled with drones. Since then, Brainiac 5 had never returned to Earth or to the Milky Way Galaxy. Kara became more recluse over the years. Her comrade, adviser, and best friend was gone.

* * *

**Present Day-Nappa Valley, CA**

At her vineyard, Alex looked over surveillance footage of the Titan attack. "Surface scan negative: No matter or trace elements consistent with that of Tara-El present," the computer said.

"They erased her and then themselves," Alex realized.

Alex went into investigative-mode as she took a shuttle to Boston and snooped around Tara's apartment. The window had been repaired, the dead boyfriend removed, and the destroyed coffee table restored. It was as if the attack had never occurred. Alex took a molecular reconstruction device and scanned the room. It showed her a hologram of Tara and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

Alex gave a blank look as she watched the scene and then the hologram froze as nothing else could be recorded. The murder scene had been wiped clean on a molecular level. She turned off the device frustrated. Looking around, she noticed Tara's communicator and accessed its call logs. After a brief search, she noticed a call from off-world. Examining the profile of the caller, Alex saw the Titan, Kral.

* * *

That night, Alex had a visit from her doctor at her home. "Dr. Gym'll, thank you for coming by," Alex said appreciatively. Dr. Gym'll was midget-size, had tan skin, and four short antennas on his bald head. He had been the chief medic for the Vindicators for many years.

"Good to see you again, Miss Danvers," Dr. Gym'll said formally.

"Alex is fine," Alex allowed. "So, I'm looking forward to your medical certificate that will permit interstellar travel."

"Your med-scan came back at or above Galactic Federation minimums in every category: cardiovascular, metabolic, cognitive, for a relic, you're in good shape," Dr. Gym'll told her.

"Good," Alex said pleased.

"If only your sister could say the same," Dr. Gym'll muttered.

"What?" Alex thought she misheard.

"Forget I said anything. It's medically confidential anyway," Dr. Gym'll said dismissively.

Alex took out a pistol and pointed it at his head. "What's wrong with Kara?"

Dr. Gym'll eyed the pistol wondering whether it would be worth it to die then and there or face the Supreme Leader's wrath. "As you know, Kryptonians can live twice as long as humans under normal conditions," he said.

"She would often throw that in my face," Alex recalled.

"So, Kara was concerned she would live another lifetime after you had...passed," he said awkwardly.

"Get to the point," Alex said annoyed.

"Ever since you arrived in this time, she's been taking daily doses of a complicated poison. It accelerates her aging and shortens her lifespan," he said.

"Why would she do that?" Alex asked stunned.

"Isn't it obvious, Alex? She wants to die before you do, but she can't commit suicide because that's a sin," Dr. Gym'll said.

"That sounds extreme," Alex said taken aback.

"Imagine outliving all of your friends and then outliving their children and their children. It can feel lonely to some people," Dr. Gym'll said sympathetically.

"I have to see her. I have to get her to stop," Alex said urgently.

"If you can find her. No one knows where the Supreme Leader is, at the moment," Dr. Gym'll shrugged.

"I'll deal with this bullshit later. First, I have to find her granddaughter, Tara, and stop what the Titans are up to," Alex said resolved.

* * *

Alex visited the Galactic Federation headquarters in San Francisco and entered the lobby. Looking up, she saw a hologram of a Prometheus destroyer rotating in place, a constant reminder that the Galactic Federation meant business. Alex went to the receptionist's desk to check-in.

"I have an appointment with Director Lee," Alex said to him.

"Of course, Ma'am," he smiled at her.

There was a long awkward pause. "Can I have your name, please?" he asked.

"Oh, Danvers, Alexandra," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Holy shit," he realized recognizing her. "Welcome back."

Alex gave him an annoyed looked as she took her visitor's badge. "Come," Mara said as she entered the room. "Take a seat."

Alex took a seat across from her. "You said you had urgent Galactic Federation business," Mara brought up.

"The Titans," Alex brought up.

"What about them?" Mara asked not liking where this conversation was headed.

"I have reason to believe that Tara was captured by them," Alex said.

"You've been talking to Nura. Did it ever occur to you that she's messing with you?" Mara said dismissively.

"Then, you must know where she is," Alex figured.

"No, not yet," Mara admitted.

"We have an obligation to investigate this. For God's sake, she's your daughter," Alex pleaded.

"And I am well aware of what she is capable of," Mara said. "There is no we, Alex."

"Mara, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. Never-the-less, I have a request to make. I want you to reinstate me into the Galactic Federation command structure, temporarily, for one mission. I will need a small warp-capable reconnaissance ship with a minimum crew. And if you think my name is too conspicuous, I am prepared to use a pseudo-name," Alex proposed.

"Your hubris has no bounds, does it?" Mara shook her head. "You think you can come back here and be entrusted with the lives of men and women in space? Don't you think everyone in the Galactic Federation saw your interview? No one would want to serve with you. There is a time and place to raise objections, not to use the media to bring up old grievances. We both know my mother has flaws, but the Supreme Leader is a venerated figure to these people," Mara said annoyed.

"I should have gone to you first," Alex admitted.

"Don't you think we have spies and recon ships all throughout Titan space? And they have their spies here on this planet walking amongst us. Your side-quest would compromise our delicate spy network and possibly lead us to war," Mara said obviously.

"We would win," Alex predicted.

"At what cost? This planet? Some other Galactic Federation world? The only way to win in this game is to not play at all. That's what you people don't understand. You killed my Great Aunt Astra instead of negotiating with her. An entire Kryptonian colony was lost and the human race nearly ended," Mara pointed out.

"You weren't fucking there. It only took one Kryptonian to level a city. I saw an opening to kill her and I took it," Alex said fiercely.

"If the Titans have Tara, they will ransom her or orchestrate a prisoner exchange. We will pay it and that will be the end of it," Mara said simply.

"What if the Titans aren't interested in a trade? What if Tara has some secret knowledge that could compromise us all? What if she is being tortured or on the verge of death?" Alex asked.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one," Mara said coldly. "Thousands of species look to me for cohesion, unity, and protection."

"No man gets left behind," Alex insisted.

"Don't dare to lecture me, Alex. You and your crew were always small-minded selfish beings concerned more about your emotional attachments to your friends and family over the common good. You killed Astra because you wanted to save J'onn. My mother let thousands die in Metropolis during Rhea's reign of terror because you were held hostage on their ship. As director, I will treat every Galactic Federation citizen equal to that of my own flesh and blood...and even to you," Mara said forcefully.

"Ignore me at your peril," Alex said pissed-off.

"You intend to appeal me? We both know the relationship between you and my mother was terminated long ago. You're under a pitiful delusion that you matter. This is no longer your house, Alex. Go home. Your request is denied," Mara said finally.

* * *

Alex came home to her vineyard house pissed-off. Nura was already there reading an Isaac Asimov book from her library. "You have a taste for the classics, I see, and for inviting yourself over without me knowing," Alex said irritably.

"The notion that the three laws of robotics could confine Barney is just so...comical," Nura smiled amused.

"I never cared for science fiction. Maybe, it was because I shared a bathroom with it," Alex mused. "I guess I just didn't get it."

"It's not you, Alex. It's the writers," Nura assured her.

"It was suggested to me that your predictions are bogus. That you're fucking with me," Alex accused.

Nura merely smiled. "I prepared you some tea," she said placing it on the coffee table. "As you requested, I did some digging on Tara. She was accepted to Daystrom. In fact, she was a perfect candidate. Too perfect."

"You're saying her credentials were bogus?" Alex asked.

"Her backstory is a complete work of fiction. Her entire identity was built all at once three years ago," Nura said.

"By whom?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps Bruce Maddox. He's the spy chief," Nura suggested. "Too bad he's disappeared as well."

"You saying Tara was a spy?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Maybe, huh?" Nura smiled. "That would mean she has very valuable intel the Titans would want to have. It breaks my heart I never got to meet her. She was always so hidden away."

"You're acting as if she is already dead," Alex pointed out. "What exactly do you know of her fate, present or future?" Alex asked.

"We are on the same level playing field now. You know as much as I do," Nura admitted. "Tara wasn't some innocent victim kidnaped by the Titans. She was a spy and knew the risks going into that profession. Perhaps, you should let this go," Nura advised.

"Yeah, maybe," Alex said doubtfully.

That night, Alex contemplated an old watch she used to wear when she was in the DEO. A quick push of a button and Supergirl would immediately appear. "Fuck it," she said finally as she reached for her phone. "Kelex, I need your help. I need a ship."

* * *

The next morning, Alex drove out to the California desert and found a mobile home out in the middle of nowhere. Upon arriving at the porch, a mixed-race black woman quickly exited the mobile home with a laser rifle. She appeared to be in her forties and had frizzy black hair. She wore a simple black t-shirt and cap. This was Kelex, the daughter of Alex and Kelly.

"Go back the way you came," she ordered Alex.

"I just want to talk," Alex said putting her hands up.

"There isn't anything I want to hear from you," Kelex said scornfully.

"Secret Titan assassins are roaming around on Earth," Alex said.

Kelex noticed Alex had come with a bottle of wine. "Come on up. Tell me all about it," she allowed putting her rifle away.


	3. Episode 3

**Twenty-Years Ago**

The Galactic Federation council came together to discuss the recent Titan outrage. In attendance were Supreme Leader Kara Zor-El, Brainiac 5, Mara-Lee, Bro-Lee, Kon-El, Soara-El, Alex Danvers, and a handful of S-class heroes. They all sat down at a round table all facing each other with Alex sitting directly across from Kara. Noticeably absent was Mon's seat.

Kara eyed the council as if she were on the verge of exploding emotionally. "The Titans have gone too far this time. What say you?" she asked the rest of the council.

"A time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace," Brainiac 5 said quoting Ecclesiastes 3:8 and essentially granting papal sanction to any war effort.

"This was an insult of the highest order. I recommend we end the Titan threat once and for all and declare war until they are silenced," Soara said.

"Assassinate their leaders, the ones that are most responsible. The people can be spared," Kon suggested.

"This was carried out by an extreme faction, the work of a few destined to fail. We need not go to war when we can place sanctions upon them. Our trade alliances will destroy their economy without needing to send in one ship," Mara said.

Alex perked up seeing that the council wasn't all on the same page. "I agree. Violence begets violence. What happened would not have occurred if we hadn't attacked Titan in the first place."

"We couldn't have a Titan outpost so close to Earth, and they wouldn't evacuate. We had no choice," Kara told her.

"Of course, we had a choice. Your obnoxious taunts created an arms race between us and for what? Because you were jealous of Saturn Girl?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You're out of line, Alex, especially after what has just happened," Kara said angrily. "As Supreme Leader, I have reduced government intrusion into the lives of my citizens to the point that they don't even notice that it is there. I have brought freedom and justice to the empire. Despite having overwhelming firepower, I have allowed the Titans to expand and encroach on our borders. To keep the peace, I have fallen back. But now, no longer. Now, I will make them pay for what they have done!" she said angrily.

Alex stared her down. "You're going to repeat the same mistakes as before in human history. This will only lead to more war and more death."

Kara gave Alex a crazed look but then composed herself at the last moment. "Send your recommendations to me in written form. That will be all," Kara said standing up. The rest of the council stood up with her.

"If you do this. If you go to war, I won't be part of it," Alex said placing her Vindicator badge on the table.

Kara gave her a sad look greatly conflicted. "I brought you to the future to keep you safe so that we could work together in a paradise, to have fun together. But I have failed you, Alex. It is clear to me that I should never have made you part of the Vindicator Corp. to begin with. I gladly accept your resignation," Kara said and then stormed out of the room with Brainiac 5 close behind.

Alex looked down completely defeated and with tears in her eyes. "I'll see what I can do to change her mind," Mara offered her as everyone else left the room.

"Thank you, Mara. But I'm done. After what I have seen, I can't be a part of this any longer," Alex said.

"I understand," Mara said sadly. "Keep this badge...to remember the good times."

"Yeah, sure," Alex said pocketing it.

"Be with your daughter and go in peace," Mara said to her.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex took a seat on Kelex's porch as she watered her plants in the desert heat. "Tara has been kidnapped by the Titans. I am sure of it," Alex said telling her everything she knew of the situation. "Kelex, I need a ship and a pilot. I have to find her."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. I mean, you have some God damn nerve but I bet everyone else has already told you that. You're here because Mara shot you down, your last ally," Kelex figured. She then took out a vaping pipe filled with synthetic drugs and piped away.

"Next time, you want to go on a top-secret mission into Titan space, try not to tell the Galactic Federation Director what you're doing," Kelex advised scornfully. "I saw your interview. That was some good shit."

"It could have gone better," Alex said thoughtfully.

"I saw you laid back in your fine chateau. I'd show you around my entire estate but that would just be embarrassing for the both of us. My entire life for the last twenty years has been one long humiliation and rage," Kelex said resentfully.

"You had every opportunity in the world, Kelex, but you fell to drink, drugs, and depression," Alex pointed out.

"After you resigned, Kara had me fired...for my own protection, as it were. To her, we're just toys safely packed away in a trunk for whenever she has a use for us. You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut. You had to ruin your career as well as mine. I had dreams to see the stars but every time I requested a commission or a post, I was denied. So, yeah, I became a drunk and got high as fuck every day. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you. It would have been nice to hear from you every so often to see how I was doing. Now, you come to me only because I might know a pilot and an unregistered ship," Kelex said bitterly.

"If you want, you can blame me for everything but your cousin Tara is in trouble," Alex said.

"She isn't my cousin. You and Kara are a fantasy. You're not sisters, you're not blood. We're blood. You're my God damn mother that gave birth to me. And you care more about Tara than me," Kelex said angrily.

"You...threw me under the bus, Kelex. You got all religious and denounced Kelly and me as an unholy union. You denied that Kelly was your mother," Alex said pissed-off.

"Because it was, mother. Everyone else grew up with a mother and father but not me. I had to be different, and I was mocked unceasingly for it. Then, after Kelly died, you refused to take the pill," Kelex brought up.

"They can shove that pill up my ass," Alex said scornfully. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been like a nun since she died. You've been acting like a total whore going from one man to the next," Alex chided.

"I wasn't taught how to handle men growing up," Kelex pointed out.

"That's bullshit. Don't put that on me. God doesn't care about feelings you can't even control. He cares about what you've done with your life. Ever since you left your command, you've been one big fuck up," Alex told her off.

"Fuck yourself," Kelex said and walked off with Alex's wine bottle.

* * *

On a Titan battleship orbiting the stolen Zeus-class station, Irma answered a call from Mara on Earth via a large video screen on the bridge. "It's Mara-Lee, herself," Kral remarked.

"I can see that," Irma silenced him. "Again, you come before us, Director," she said to Mara.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Irma," Mara said authoritatively. "The peace between us is in jeopardy."

"I was not aware relations between us had become so bad," Irma replied condescendingly.

"I have been told that Tara-Lee is with you now. Hand her over to me, and we can arrange a settlement," Mara said diplomatically.

"I am not aware of any Galactic Federation citizen with us. You must be mistaken," Irma lied.

"Beware, Irma, if we discover that you have her you will not be answering to me but to the Supreme Leader. Believe me when I say that she is far less forgiving than I am," Mara warned.

"You assume too much," Irma said pissed-off.

"We will see," Mara said and then signed off.

Kral turned to Irma. "She's right. If Kara Zor-El gets involved, we're fucked."

"It's too late for that now," Irma replied.

"Do you think she suspects an attack?" Kral asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but we must move quickly to crack whatever knowledge Tara-Lee has. It is our only chance to balance the scales between us and the Galactic Federation," Irma said determinedly.

* * *

Alex strolled over to Kelex as she finished the wine bottle she had gifted her in the middle of the desert. "It makes some sense why you're angry. I disappointed you. I neglected you and I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm truly sorry, but I need that pilot and ship," Alex said to her.

"I don't care," Kelex said bitterly.

"Kelex, there are Titan assassins hunting on Earth openly," Alex said super-serious.

"I'm listening," Kelex allowed.

"I need your help. I need your mind, your ability to see connections others don't see," Alex pressed.

"No, no, no, fuck no. I will not go down this rabbit hole with you. No, go, get out of here, please," Kelly told her off.

Alex nodded sadly and walked off. Kelex shook her head as she felt torn. "I have a pilot for you. His name is Dawnstar. He'll be in touch," Kelex said finally.

"Dawnstar," Alex confirmed. "Thank you, Kelex."

"Now go," Kelex said to her.

* * *

That night, Alex piloted an Artemis fighter inside a Hercules transport ship in low orbit. "Captain Dawnstar?" Alex called out.

When she didn't hear an answer, she looked around the ship until she found him at the controls puffing a pipe high-as-balls. He was tan-skinned, wrinkled, had numerous tattoos on his arms and back as he was shirtless at the time. His hair was black and in a ponytail.

"I know who you are. I read one of your books, one time," he said dismissively.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked him as she saw his condition.

"I'm not dead. Isn't that enough?" he asked as he continued to smoke.

"Low bar, don't you think?" Alex asked.

"The Supreme Leader took DNA samples from the past to resurrect my tribe, so she could make immature Indian jokes. I've done everything in my power to spread my seed as wide as possible to restart my race and culture," he said defensively.

Dawnstar then took out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He offered a second glass to Alex. "Sure," Alex allowed still a raging alcoholic.

"So, where are we going?" Dawnstar asked.

"I'm working on it," Alex admitted.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Soon as possible," Alex replied.

"We breaking any laws or intending to?" he asked.

"I don't know. Fuck lawyers. I'm basically immune from prosecution," Alex said referring to her protected status. "You?"

"I carry on the tradition of my forefathers to resist the White Man and that includes the so-called 'super-family'," he said.

"I need a pilot. Kelex says you're the best around," Alex said.

"I am," Dawnstar agreed.

There was a long awkward pause. "You were the XO of a Poseidon cruiser. What happened?" Alex asked.

"The Supreme Leader erased my ship, my mission, and the identities of the crew from the records," Dawnstar said bitterly.

"You must know by now that the Supreme Leader and I have parted ways a long time ago," Alex told him.

"If you say so," Dawnstar said doubtfully.

"I see this ship as being impeccably maintained, everything to regulation standard, and in order. I don't know what happened to you, Dawnstar, but you are most definitely Galactic Federation material. I can sense it," Alex pointed out.

"You're quite the speechmaker," Dawnstar mocked. "Hire me or find another pilot but don't try to get in my head."

"Fair enough," Alex allowed.

* * *

At her home, Alex contemplated what she was about to do as she looked up at the night sky. As she went inside to pour herself another glass of wine, a plasma burst nearly took her head off. Alex immediately took cover and recovered a laser pistol from underneath a table. Assassins rushed into the house completely covered in black clothes and wearing helmets. A fire-fight ensued as laser fire went everywhere blasting apart Alex's library, paintings, furniture, and antique items. Alex quickly became pinned down as the assassins came closer. Nura Nal suddenly entered the house and fired at the assassins with her hands blasting holes in them. She then extended energy cables from her hands wrapping around the assassins and then quickly tore them to pieces. The remaining assassin fired on her without result as it merely deflected off her energy field. Nura extended a cable around the assassin's neck and then constricted it until he was beheaded.

"It's alright. You're safe now," Nura said helping Alex off the floor.

Nura dragged all the bodies except for one that was still alive. She formed cables around the unmasked assassin, so he couldn't move a muscle. The assassin was revealed to be a Titan.

"Mara wanted to know why you came to see me. I'm sorry but I told her. She's very concerned for you," Nura admitted.

"To hell with her. I was kicking ass a thousand years before she was born," Alex said bitterly.

"I'm impressed," Nura said looking at the body pile.

"Let me guess, you had a dream I was going to be attacked?" Alex asked.

Nura merely smiled giving nothing away. Alex turned to the assassin. "Let's talk. Why are the Titans on Earth? If you answer my questions, I will release you."

The assassin said nothing to her. "Where is Tara-Lee?"

"You'll never find her," the assassin spat.

Alex punched him to the head knocking him to the floor. Alex went over to him to beat some sense into him when he spat acid at her. Alex quickly took off her jacket as it dissolved into nothing. The assassin then liquefied creating a steamy puddle on the floor.

"Well...shit," Alex muttered.

* * *

Alex got her bearings feeling sore from fighting. "What didn't you tell, Mara?" she asked annoyed.

"That I am going with you," Nura smiled.

"The fuck you are," Alex disagreed.

"It's going to get hot soon," Dawnstar said through a communicator.

"Is that your pilot?" Nura assumed.

Alex said nothing to that wondering if she could trust the Vindicator. "Why should I trust you on this mission?"

"I just saved your life, I can see the future, and I'm lethal-as-fuck," she said pointing out all the bodies on the floor.

"Get rid of the bodies. We don't have much time," Alex said finally.

* * *

Alex piloted her fighter into the cargo ship. Alex and Nura noticed Kelex at helm control. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked her.

"I found Maddox," Kelex said.

"Where is he?" Alex demanded

"If I tell you, you have to take me with you," Kelex insisted.

"Yeah, sure," Alex allowed. "So, where is he?" she pressed.

"Free Cloud," Kelex revealed.

"It's been a long time, Kelex. Nice to see you again, in person," Nura said implying she had been dreaming about her.

"I don't trust you for shit, Vindicator," Kelex eyed her with contempt.

"She saved my life just a moment ago from Titan assassins. She can be our early warning system," Alex said reasonably.

"We've got company," Dawnstar informed them.

* * *

A fleet of Galactic Federation warships of all kinds rose from the Earth's surface to intercept them. Mara was on the bridge of one of the Prometheus destroyers. "Activate gravity well. I don't want them escaping," she ordered.

"Yes, Director," her admiral replied.

Specialized Prometheus destroyers activated gravity wells making it impossible for any ship within the field to warp. "Director, we will have them in ten seconds," her admiral reported.

The Hercules transport ship then went warp disappearing from view. Mara stared out the window defeated. She turned away from the window dismayed and then walked off the bridge to center herself.


	4. Episode 4

Dawnstar kept to himself reading an old-fashioned book when Nura came over to bug him. "Oh, you're reading," Nura realized.

"Be my guest, white woman," Dawnstar allowed.

Nura looked out the window as they went through hyperspace. "Space is super boring," she remarked.

"What were you expecting?" Dawnstar asked condescendingly.

"It's just so empty, man. I mean, it's in the name. It's not called vast quantities of stuff but maybe it should because our galaxy has over three billion stars, our galaxy is one of a trillion, and there are a septillion known planets. Why focus on the negative?" Nura asked.

"Are you drunk?" Dawnstar wondered.

"A little," Nura smiled mischievously. "I used to have a husband that read paper books. I would bother him too."

"What did he do about it?" Dawnstar asked dangerously.

"He put up with it...until he died," Nura said reflectively.

Dawnstar put his book down and paid her full attention as he sensed her pain. "So, what's the book about?" Nura asked curiously.

"Death," he replied.

"Well, that's a conversation killer, no pun intended," Nura chuckled.

"Dawnstar!" Kelex said in a shrill voice. "I just checked the navigation log. Where the hell are we going?" Kelex demanded.

"The captain wants to make a stop," Dawnstar replied.

"Where?" Kelex asked.

"Vashti," Dawnstar replied.

"Shit," Kelex realized.

* * *

Alex was at her desk reading from a tablet when Dawnstar and Kelex barged in. "Even suggesting Vashti makes me question your mental state," Kelex said to her. "It's not just a bad idea. It's bizarre."

"Look, Tara is in grave danger. She may already be dead," Alex said.

There was a long awkward pause. "I lost my train of thought," Alex admitted.

"We need to get to Free Cloud immediately," Kelex advised.

"I wasn't aware you were so eager," Alex doubted.

"Do I look eager to you?" Kelex asked Dawnstar.

"You looked pissed-off. Relax," Dawnstar said super-chill.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you," Kelex said to Alex.

"Nice word choice," Alex said scornfully.

Nura then entered the room. "Is this a secret meeting?"

"Nura, join us. Kelex, here, was questioning my sanity," Alex said.

"Alex has always been the sanest among us," Nura said wide-eyed.

"Low bar there," Kelex remarked.

"The sector is a sketchy place. Vashti is run by smugglers, warlords, one, in particular, has an old Titan cruiser that he's been running wild with," Dawnstar said.

"And you didn't already tell her this?" Kelex asked outraged.

"I assumed she knew," Dawnstar shrugged.

"Vashti is in Ranger territory, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"It used to be but the Rangers are in a state of decline," Dawnstar said.

"Vashti is also a hot-bed for the Titan rebirth movement, but you're going to just drop in and do what, exactly?" Kelex asked skeptically.

"Kon-El is there," Alex said simply.

"Nice," Nura smiled.

"Not nice, he's an assassin," Kelex said positively spooked by that name.

"He's not an assassin and you can't hire him. He is the most skilled single combat fighter I have ever come across and the most feared by the Titans," Alex said.

"What makes you think he will help you?" Dawnstar asked.

"This is his niece we're talking about. Family honor and the opportunity to fuck shit up will be an offer he can't refuse. Or...he'll kill me," Alex said nonchalantly as she got up.

Kelex took Alex aside. "What happened to Mon wasn't your fault. He made his own choice."

"I know...but Kon has always been more about emotion than logic. If this be the end, it's not too bad a thing to fall to his blade," Alex said sadly.

"Stick to the plan: Free Cloud," Kelex pressed.

"Without additional allies, we won't be able to succeed. Irma is too powerful. If I don't make it back, continue onward to Free Cloud without me," Alex said. "I'll be in my quarters."

As Alex departed, Kelex got in Nura's face. "You know if she lives or dies, don't you?" she demanded of her.

"My visions are not scheduled and are constantly in flux. Dead one hour, alive the next hour," she said.

"Does Kon kill her?" Kelex asked.

"I don't know," Nura shrugged.

* * *

The cargo ship came to a stop at Vashti, a planet conquered by the Galactic Federation but was largely inhabited by Titans. They were understandably disgruntled to see Alex walking around the town square. She finally made her way to a large tent outside of town filled with several women wearing black ninja outfits. Kon-El, the only man in the tent, walked up to her. He was wearing black robes and sported a beard. He looked as if he were in this thirties, the same age as Mara. He looked her over amused.

"You got old," he remarked.

"And you didn't," Alex replied.

"I thought I would never see you again," Kon said.

"I don't have the right, but I need your help, one last time," Alex said to him.

Kon took out his sword and went right for her throat. He stopped himself a millimeter before reaching her throat with the sharpest sword in the galaxy. Alex merely stared at him. Kon withdrew the blade. "You have no fear of death. So, what suicide mission do you need me for?"

Alex was then interrupted by a call from Kelex. "Internet traffic is a buzz about you and it isn't kind. The whole Titan population wants you dead," she warned her.

"I'm perfectly safe here," Alex said eying Kon.

"The Titan cruiser has been spotted in the system," Dawnstar warned.

"You do what you have to do. I need more time," Alex said and signed off. Alex turned to Kon sitting on his throne. "I don't imagine Soara would have allowed you to have so many other wives."

"No, she wouldn't have. But she's dead...so fuck it," Kon said bitterly.

"We both have lost loved ones. My parents, my partner, all those I left behind a thousand years ago are all dead," Alex said to him.

"What could be so important for you to risk your life coming to me?" Kon asked curiously.

"Tara's been kidnapped by Titans. She may have information that could compromise the Galactic Federation and plunge the galaxy into war," Alex said seriously.

"Alright, I'm in," he said instantly.

"Just like that? You could die," Alex warned.

"Tall order," Kon smirked.

"We're all equally weak in the cold vacuum of space," Alex reminded him.

"Don't I know it," Kon said bitterly. "Well, before I go there is an Insane ritual to perform before I can bind my blade to your cause. It requires that you get on your knees before me."

"Fuck you, Kon," Alex shook her head dismayed.

Kon smiled at her. "Alex, you're my aunt, my mother's sister. There is no ill-will between us," Kon said giving her a hug.

"Where is Tara?" Kon asked getting to business.

"I don't know but I have a lead," Alex said.

"Are you being pursued?" Kon asked.

"Most likely. I've been nearly killed twice by Titan assassins," Alex said.

"Why do you need me in particular?" Kon asked.

"Because you're willing to do things I cannot," Alex said bluntly.

"Like destroying whole planets and ending civilizations?" Kon asked.

"Right," Alex said honestly. "You're the best fighter in the galaxy. This quest requires someone of your caliber."

"I'll meet you at the bar in town," Kon said to her.

Alex decided to leave as Kon's wives descended upon him. "I'll see you there," she said as they began to disrobe.

* * *

Alex walked slowly into town towards her fighter. As they did, disgruntled Titans gave her the evil eye. Alex obnoxiously tore down their "Titan Only" sign from a bar and sat down at a table. "Waiter," she called out completely parsed.

A Titan walked up to her. "We've met before, Alexandra Danvers. It feels like a lifetime ago," he said to her.

"Have we?" Alex wondered not recognizing him.

"I was a Titan Senator on this world. I had the honor of being present when you came before the Senate, the embodiment of the Galactic Federation. Making such eloquent promises on behalf of the Galactic Federation. The great diplomat, Danvers," the former senator pointed out to everyone.

"Is there a point?" Alex asked him.

"I found your speech very moving. I was very touched. We all were. There were tears in my eyes. Then you went away. When you returned, you brought the ships, cruisers, battleships, dreadnaughts, and destroyers," the former senator said angrily.

"You wouldn't submit to annexation," Alex said simply.

"Maybe, if you had given us more time, we would have come around to it," the former senator said outraged.

"I'm sorry but Kara is not a patient woman. I did what I could to stall her," Alex said.

"But then you gave up," the former senator accused.

"Is this real? Is this happening? You can't expect me to be sympathetic to you, a Titan. If you had stopped rebelling, you would have had access to trade routes and franchises," Alex said.

"But no social welfare, no safety net, no government to tend to our needs," the former senator complained.

"That...isn't Kara's way. Look, you have an issue with Kara, send a petition to Earth," Alex said dismissively.

"Like that will do shit," the former senator doubted.

"Yelling at me isn't going to do shit, either," Alex pointed out.

"No, but at least, I can have satisfaction when we kill your ass and drag your corpse through the streets until it's torn to pieces and then the birds feast on what's left," he said dangerously.

A gang of Titan men surrounded Alex. "You and the Galactic Federation had no understanding of Titan ingenuity. We have resolve and self-sufficiency. You took advantage of us when we began to doubt ourselves. You enticed us with your empty promises. You did everything in your power to scatter, defuse, and divide us," the former senator accused.

"I'm not my sister," Alex replied.

"Take her," the former senator ordered his men.

Alex reached for her pistol only to be quickly disarmed of it. They grabbed a hold of her and marched her into the square. They then took out their swords. "I'm going to mail your head to the Supreme Leader," the former senator spat.

"Don't do this. Choose to live," Alex warned him.

As they were about slice-and-dice her, a black blur went through them all. Kon then appeared near Alex and then slowly clinked his sword back in its sheath. The Titans then fell to the ground in pieces. The crowd backed away as they saw him. "I am Kon-El, son of Mon-El and Kara Zor-El. I have bound myself to Alex Danvers. Anyone who threatens her gets fucked up," he declared.

"Enough, Kon," Alex said softly.

"A sword is no match for a disrupter," a surviving Titan said to him.

"Oh really?" Kon smirked. He raised his hand to the man and blasted him with a streak of light that incinerated him and destroyed the bar behind him. "This is a Galactic Federation world, now. You can choose to stay and live a life of independence, freedom, and non-intrusion or...you can go back to the Titan Empire where you will be treated as a slave by Saturn Girl."

"Now, I'm going on a little trip. I dare you to start a revolution or some shit, so I can come back here and kick your asses. I pray I am that lucky. I pray that you're that stupid," Kon said to the crowd.

Alex gave him an unimpressed look. "Shall we go?" he asked her.

"You only spent seven minutes with your wives?" she asked him incredulously as they walked off.

"That's all I need," Kon smiled.

"God, I hate men," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"I know you do," Kon acknowledged.

* * *

Kon walked around the cargo ship not impressed. "Kelex, I remember when you were just a baby. Now, you look older than me," he smirked at her.

"Fuck you, Kon," Kelex shook her head at him.

"Welcome back," Nura said giving Kon a hug.

"Did you see a vision where I would join this suicidal mission?" Kon asked her.

"Maybe," Nura said cutely.

"Let's get this lost cause underway!" Kon said enthusiastically.

The cargo ship was suddenly hit by the old Titan cruiser. "It's primitive but can still kill us," Dawnstar reported.

"Like your kind," Kon said insultingly.

"Just get us out of here," Kelex said to Dawnstar.

"Can you, like, go faster?" Nura asked Dawnstar.

"He has greater speed and mobility. We're fucked," Dawnstar told her.

"I'll get the fighter ready," Alex said taking off.

"It won't do any good. With rapid-fire, that cruiser can destroy you and us at the same time," Dawnstar told her.

Kon took weapons control and fired back against the Titan cruiser with minimal results. "These weapons are weak-as-fuck," he complained.

"It's a damn cargo ship. What do you expect?" Alex asked him.

An Apollo starfighter then appeared and began firing at the Titan cruiser. "It's Galactic Federation but no ID," Kelex reported.

"It's her," Kon sensed.

The cargo ship and fighter fired on the Titan cruiser on its weak spot slicing off a wing. The Titan cruiser kept firing hitting the fighter disabling it. "The pilot is hailing us," Kelex reported.

"Open a channel," Alex ordered.

"Asking permission to come aboard," Kelex reported.

Kon nodded to Alex. "Permission granted," Alex allowed.

The cargo ship and the fighter connected abruptly. The two ships, still connected, started falling into the atmosphere. "The pilot is on board," Kelex said.

"Detach," Alex ordered quickly.

The cargo ship detached from the damaged fighter. The fighter then disintegrated in the atmosphere. The pilot marched over to them still in a flight suit but with obvious feminine dimensions. She took off her helmet revealing herself. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, and had an odd mechanical device around her left eyebrow. She appeared slightly younger than Kon. Alex and Kon immediately recognized her.

"Kameron-El," Alex identified.

"You owe me a ship, Danvers," Kameron said pissed-off and then passed out on the floor.


	5. Episode 5

**13 Years Ago**

On Vergessen was a seven-dome settlement linked together in one spot on a swampy coastline. Inside was a center dedicated to dissecting Brainiac 5 Model 101 drones. These drones were different from regular drones that were directly controlled by the main Brainiac 5 unit. These drones had independent AIs, flesh over a metal endoskeleton, and looked organic in every way. Unfortunately, one of these units was captured and strapped down to a medical table. A metal surgical tool delicately sliced into his left eye and widened the sclera revealing a robotic eye underneath. The medical examiner then used another tool to carefully extract the robotic eye until it detached from the unit's eye socket. The eye socket was placed in a container.

Streaks of light hit the medical examiner and then several other medical staff members. Kameron-El discovered the mutilated Brainiac 5 drone known affectionately as E-Chip. Kameron looked him over and realized a large chunk of his metal skull had been removed. Looking inside, she noted that the brain was missing.

"No," Kameron said softly and then sobbed over the body. "No, E-Chip, you were supposed to be my partner as we traveled the stars, explored new worlds, and created colonies together. You can't die here. Not like this, not like this," she cried.

E-Chip was silent. Kameron hugged him tightly ignoring his bloody appearance. As she cried, golden flames roared around her and static electricity danced around the room. Kameron gave a scream of rage as the entire settlement was vaporized in a nuclear-sized explosion. Within a second, the entire settlement was gone with debris being thrown into space. When the smoke and dust cleared, Kameron remained inside a large crater.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex watched a hologram advertisement for Free Cloud detailing how the station allowed for maximum privacy to commit all sorts of debauchery. Alex turned the hologram off as Kameron entered the room. "You well?" Alex asked her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Something to drink?" Alex asked.

"Bourbon, straight up," Kameron replied.

Alex gave her a surprised look and got her a glass. Kameron drank it down quickly. "So...what the hell are you doing out here, Alex?" Kameron asked.

"I'm looking for Tara," Alex said.

Kameron simply stared at her. "Does that surprise you?" Alex asked her.

"I thought you had written our family off, years ago," Kameron figured.

"The sins of the mother do not fall on the children," Alex said bitterly.

"You're going to Free Cloud," Kameron realized.

"You know of it?" Alex asked having never been there herself.

"Fuck yeah, it's a great place to gamble, watch shows, drink, hideaway money, and disappear from the galaxy. I could get you a disease-free professionally trained prostitute if you want," Kameron offered.

"No thanks," Alex said dryly. "I admire the ranger's goals, their determination, their tenacity, but you are taking the law into your own hands."

"Fuck the law," Kameron said dismissively.

Alex couldn't help but smile. It was something Kara loved to say until she became the LAW. "Never-the-less, to appoint yourself judge, jury, and executioner..."

"I'm not here for a lecture. We're both outlaws, both oppressed by Mara's legalism. From the make of this ship and your so-called crew, I gather this is an illegal mission. Otherwise, Mara would have sent half the fleet, or...she would have asked me to do it in some covert mission. We both do what we think must be done," Kameron said.

"The three of us: Your brother, you, and I want to get Tara back. We have mutual interests," Alex said to her

"Oh really? Why would you risk your own daughter's life for a great-niece you never cared about before?" Kameron asked.

"Tara is the hope of a new generation. One I hope can bring justice to the galaxy," Alex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawnstar and Kelex were chatting on the bridge. "Who is this new white devil?" Dawnstar asked referring to Kameron.

"She's the third child of Kara Zor-El and Mon-El. They say, when she was born, she came out 'super' having blond hair and blue eyes. It's an Insane transformation that can take a lifetime to achieve," Kelex said.

"What's with the eye-thing?" Dawnstar pointed to his left eyebrow.

"That is an implant that Brainiac 5 gave her long ago. It regulates brain chemistry to keep her from going bat-shit crazy. She's naturally bi-polar, narcissistic, and psychotic...kind of like her mother. You see, Kameron was conceived naturally while Kon and Mara were genetically designed in a pod. So, Kameron inherited the crazy from the maternal line. It doesn't make her evil or good but it does mean that we have to be watchful of her. She has the power to destroy planets," Kelex told him.

"She's a ranger?" Dawnstar asked.

"A vigilante group that goes all over the galaxy killing bad guys or anyone that opposes the will of the Supreme Leader," Kelex said.

"What is the will of the Supreme Leader?" Dawnstar asked curiously.

"To not have one. Kara doesn't believe in kings, queens, dictators, or any kind of totalitarian rulership. Instead of 'occupations' she simply assassinates their asshole leader. When he's replaced with another asshole, he gets killed off too until finally they wise up and put a decent ruler in place," Kelex said.

"And this is democracy?" Dawnstar wondered.

"People always equate democracy with freedom but it's not always the case. By being an absolute ruler, you can limit the size and scope of government to near nothing and just chill. The moment someone comes up with a bright idea to control people's lives, they're gone," Kelex explained.

"I knew chiefs that were like that. They would only rule on the most controversial questions but, for the most part, they just got high all day," Dawnstar said as he smoked his pipe.

"And, of course, my mother disagreed. She believed we should all have universal health care, education, housing, utilities, a guaranteed income, and soaking the rich in taxes while giving everyone the right to vote even if they're not a citizen," Kelex said.

"What do you believe?" Dawnstar asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe," Kelex said bitterly.

* * *

Upon arriving at Free Cloud, all hands were on deck. Pop-up holograms appeared all over the ship. Nura wiped away a tear, became immediately chipper again, and then punched a hologram robot's head off, ending the ad program.

"Nice knockout," Kon complimented.

"Ah yeah, want to fight," Nura challenged him giving him some mock punches.

"Please, don't," Alex scolded them both.

"I found Maddox," Kelex announced.

"Where?" Alex asked quickly.

"I'm on a job board for interfacers, a go-between for employers and hires, big business for competing corporations, rival criminal gangs, and thieves," Kelex said.

"And, of course, your approach is to shut it down," Kon smirked at Alex.

"Well, yeah," Alex said obviously.

"It's better to let people reveal who they really are and then destroy them. There's plenty of legitimate business on Free Cloud," Kon said.

"So, space stations like Free Cloud are just one big entrapment scheme for you people," Alex realized.

"Exactly," Kon smiled.

"I've requested to be part of one of the gilds. Hope I'm cool enough," Kelex said as she used her hands on the hologram interface. "Alright, we're in."

"That seemed a little too easy," Alex doubted.

"Yeah, I agree," Kon seconded.

Kelex rolled her eyes. "A Bjayzl has him. They're looking to broker a deal with the Titans."

"Bjayzl," Kameron said with killer intent.

"You know him?" Kelex asked ignorantly.

"Her. She butchers Brainiac 5 Model 101 drones for parts. She's been high on the Ranger's most-wanted list for years," Kameron said.

"Let it go, Kameron. He was just a drone," Kon rolled his eyes.

"E-Chip was the love of my life, and I will get my revenge," Kameron said angrily.

"You listening to yourself? He was just a robot, a doll with a vibrator," Kon said insultingly.

Kameron punched him to the gut dropping him. She then powered an orb in her hand. "Are you crazy? You'll blow a hole in the ship!" Alex yelled at her.

"Bitch, I just might," Kameron said furiously.

Kon went Super Insane and went for his sword. Kameron was about to fire when the implant on her forehead kicked in. Kameron powered down her palm and became calm. "I'm sorry, Kon. I know you're just saying that to get a rise out of me and are just letting out your own insecurities concerning your own love-life."

"Yeah, bullshit, I have twelve wives," Kon pointed out.

"Of which, you have no actual relationship comparable to what you had with Soara," Kameron said calmly.

"Yeah, you're right," Kon said sadly and then gave Kameron a hug.

"Are we done doing whatever this is?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kameron said completely calm.

"Can we outbid the Titans?" Nura asked getting back on topic.

"They're a galactic empire...so no," Kelex said obviously. "And Prince Kon here is cheap as fuck."

"Someone who gets me," Kon agreed.

"We must extract him one way or another," Alex said resolved.

"You'll have to get past her army of private contractors and a giant lizard," Kelex read off the screen.

"Too easy," Kon said confidently.

"Look, this is my mission. No killing indiscriminately, you got that?" Alex said to Kon and Kameron.

"How about this? We won't kill anyone in your presence," Kon offered.

"I can get behind that," Kameron seconded.

"Well, okay," Alex said reluctantly.

"So, how are we going to get our man?" Kelex asked.

"We trade using me," Kameron said simply.

* * *

Dawnstar walked around Free Cloud in a Native American-looking outfit with a feather in his hair. He entered a club filled with people wearing flamboyant clothes and immediately went to the bar. "Whiskey," he ordered. "Can you let Mr. Vup know I am here?"

"I suppose," the bartender said without enthusiasm. "What's your name?"

"Dawnstar," he told him.

"Feelin lucky, Mr. Dawnstar?" Mr. Vup asked. He appeared humanoid with reptilian skin and had a deep baritone voice. "I am Mr. Vup."

"Please," Dawnstar pointed out a table not intimidated in the slightest by Mr. Vup's appearance.

"Let us not waste time. Your references are sound but are you aware of the identity of the third party in this negotiation?" Vup asked.

"Yeah," Dawnstar said nonchalantly.

"Have you had deals with the Titans before?" Vup asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Dawnstar stared him down.

"I can smell a liar so proceed with caution," Vup said to him as he pulled out a laser pistol.

"My kind don't lie," Dawnstar lied. He then showed Vup a hologram of a female Brainiac 5 Model 101 unit that matched Cameron's dimensions.

"A female Model 101? Impossible," Vup doubted.

"How do I smell?" Dawnstar asked.

"Like grass and buffalo hair," Vup replied.

"God damn," Dawnstar shook his head dismayed.

"But truthful," Vup allowed having being fooled by an artificial pheromone Dawnstar had put on himself. "She would be extremely valuable."

Moments later, Alex, Kameron, and Kon arrived. Kameron was in handcuffs she could easily break off if she had to. Kon was in "super" mode giving him a blue-eyed blond appearance while also wearing a facial mask to disguise himself. He wore simple black robes concealing the sword on his back. Alex was in a black suit that screamed her sexual orientation while wearing an eye patch.

"Here she is," Alex brought Kameron to Vup.

"Quite a prize. Rare to find a female Model 101," Vup allowed.

"You'll have to dissect her and tear all that lovely flesh off her metal endoskeleton. You're not squeamish, are you?" Alex challenged.

"Not squeamish at all," Vup said ruthlessly.

"Your work here is done," Alex told Dawnstar off.

"I'll be having another drink," Dawnstar said taking off.

"I don't give a fuck what you do," Alex replied playing the part.

"Let's see if there can be a deal to be made," Vup suggested.

"I have a bounty on Bruce Maddox. I want proof he's alive," Alex pressed.

* * *

On the ship, Alex confronted Kelex with a tablet in her hand. "You have a son with a Titan no-less," she discovered.

Kelex simply gave her a blank look. "When were you going to tell me about Gabriel?" Alex asked her

"How do you know about that?" Kelex asked shocked.

"Kameron let me in on Galactic Federation intelligence files," Alex said.

"So, I'm being spied on?" Kelex asked.

"You're the niece of the Supreme Leader. Of course, they've been spying on you!" Alex said obviously. "Now, tell me what the fuck this is all about."

"I...got in too deep with a Titan man on a colony world. He impregnated me and then he took the baby back to Titan Prime. I never saw him again," Kelex said tearfully.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a grandson?" Alex demanded of her.

"Because I didn't want to admit how much of a fuck-up I was. I did drugs, I was a drunk, I slept around, I conceived a child with our enemy. I knew any attempt to bring the child to Earth would cause a diplomatic incident. So, I gave up," Kelex explained.

"You could have come to me for help," Alex said to her.

"And what would you have done? Your relationship with Kara was shot and you were living in exile in California," Kelex said.

"So, your solution was to live out your days in a trailer and get high?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I have been in pain these last fourteen years. I naively thought the war would be over and that Titan and Earth could be friends but then the incident at Mars happened," Kelex said.

"This whole time I've been trying to get Tara back when my own grandchild is held hostage," Alex mused.

Kelex said nothing to that. "One impossible task at a time," Alex said softly and walked off.

* * *

A subdued Alex centered herself and got back into character as a bounty hunter with Kon at her side. Dawnstar was still in the bar watching the deal unfold. Alex took the hood off Kameron's face in front of Vup and Bjayzl.

"Impressive," Brayzl said looking Kameron over. "We finally meet, Kameron-El."

Immediately, Brayzl's guards pointed Kryptonite laser pistols at them. "Alex, I just got a vision of you being surrounded by men with guns," Nura radioed.

"A little late, Nura," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Are you still angry I carved up your little friend?" Bjayzl antagonized.

"Yeah," Kameron stared her down.

"And how many real living people have you killed, widowed, orphaned? I've only gone after these machines. You see me as a monster but the real monster is you," Brayzl said to her. "And now, I finally have you, the daughter of the Supreme Leader. They say she bore you herself. You must be her favorite."

"I am," Kameron smirked. She then snapped off her handcuffs and grabbed Brayzl by the throat. Her implant glowed as it prevented her from snapping her neck right then and there. "Lower your weapons," she ordered Brayzl's bodyguards.

"Do as she says," Bjayzl told them.

Kon collected the pistols from everyone as Kameron kept a good grip on Brayzl's throat. On the couch was a beaten-up Bruce Maddox. "How are you, Bruce?" Alex asked him.

"Danvers?" he wondered.

"Captain Alexandra Danvers?" Bjayzl wondered amazed.

"Take Maddox and go," Kameron said to Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked her.

"She means to kill me," Bjayzl said.

"No shit," Kameron smiled ruthlessly.

"This is not saving the galaxy. This is settling an old score," Alex lectured her.

"I can do both at the same time," Kameron said dismissively. "I led the Rangers to keep order on the fringes of the Galactic Federation. E-Chip was on the _USS Coleman_ when he responded to a distress call. It was an ambush. He was the closest I ever came to having a husband. His parts were just good business."

"He was just a machine. You killed everyone in an entire settlement in a nuclear blast," Bjayzl said defensively.

"When are you people going to learn not to fuck with an El?" Kameron glared at her.

"Murder is not justice. There is no solace in revenge," Alex told her.

Vup dropped a pistol from his sleeve and was about to shoot when Kon fired a beam into his neck killing him. Bjayzl stared at both of them. "There are two of you," she realized stunned.

Dawnstar casually walked up to them with a drink in her hand. "I understand the need for revenge. My people were killed, diseased, exiled, and stripped of our land. There were many that wanted revenge but for every White man we killed they killed ten of us. You do this and you put a bounty on all of our heads," he said to Kameron.

"He has a point, Kameron. Let's make a trade," Bjayzl offered. "Maddox for my life."

Kameron lifted her off the floor. "Hey, look at the math is all I am saying. You found her once. You'll find her again," Dawnstar said to her.

"Alright, let's go," Kameron allowed releasing Bjayzl.

* * *

On the ship, Alex met up with Nura. "Get Maddox to sickbay and patch him up. He cannot die before we get the information we need."

"No worries," Nura said cheerfully as she took Bruce away.

"Dawnstar, get us the hell out of here," Alex ordered. Alex turned to Kameron. "I'm glad for the choice you made."

"It was the implant. Otherwise, everyone in the bar would have been killed," Kameron said dismissively.

"Including yourself," Alex pointed out.

"Maybe," Kameron allowed. "I can't explain to you how I think and feel. You may be able to interpret it like a foreign language but it's not the same as knowing it as your first. I wanted to kill that bitch for what she had done and nothing else mattered, the mission or the crew. All I felt was rage."

"My partner would tell me stories of people like you. Perhaps this is the wrong profession for you to be in," Alex suggested.

"As one of the most powerful beings in the universe, I can't just stand by and do nothing," Kameron replied.

"Your power is negated by your mental state. You don't owe the galaxy a thing. You can live a normal life and not have to fear losing control and getting innocent people killed," Alex said to her.

"That's the thing, Alex. I feel everything...but fear," Kameron replied. "I'll be taking your fighter if you don't mind."

"Sure," Alex allowed. "Kameron, don't give in to hate...or suffer your mother's fate you will."

Kameron nodded and then flew the fighter out of the cargo ship.

* * *

On Free Cloud, Kameron strolled into the club. "Hello, there," she smirked at Bjayzl's bodyguards and then fired energy beams from both of her hands killing them all. She then advanced on Bjayzl herself.

"You do this, you're no better than the people you kill," Bjayzl said to her.

"I was never good at being popular," Kameron said dismissively. "They called me anti-social. Imagine that."

"Who are you to judge me?" Bjayzl asked her.

"I don't judge people. I just send them to God's courtroom," Kameron replied and then incinerated her.

The second wave of security forces then swarmed the club with laser rifles. They immediately fired on her but their laser bursts dissipated before even reaching her. Kameron calmly walked towards them firing with both of her hands until every last one of them was dead.

Kameron's implant then calmed her down before she could let loose another nuclear explosion that would destroy the entire station. Kameron then began to cry suddenly becoming manic before the implant again corrected her. Feeling nothing and numb to all the bodies on the floor, Kameron went to the bar and got herself some Bourbon.

* * *

Alex looked over Bruce completely oblivious to Kameron's massacre. "They really worked you over," Alex remarked as she saw his injury report.

"Is Tara still alive?" he asked her.

"I hope so," Alex said. "I lost her to the Titans. I need to know where she is."

"She's on the unfinished Zeus," Bruce said vaguely.

"You mean the Titans have captured a Zeus-class ship?" Alex asked stunned. "Why?"

"She's the one that can reactivate the Brainiac 5 drones on the ship," Bruce revealed.

"Is that all?" Alex wondered.

"No, Tara knows where the beacon is to bring back the real Brainiac 5. If the Titans can control him, we're all fucked," Bruce said.

"He's barely stable. He needs to rest," Nura advised.

"Understood," Alex allowed withdrawing from him. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Alex went to the bridge to chat with Dawnstar. "The Zeus? That's deep in Titan space," Dawnstar recalled the rumors. "That doubles my fee."

"Sure," Alex rolled her eyes and then left to talk with Kelex.

"Go away," Kelex said as Alex knocked on her door.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and we will find your son. I promise," Alex said to her.

The door then opened with Kelex giving her a tearful look. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed on Alex's shoulder.

* * *

In sickbay, Nura looked over Bruce. "Nura? I thought I was dreaming," Bruce said.

"No, that's my thing," Nura smiled at him. "I never thought I would see you again," she said and then wrapped an energy cable around his neck.

"If only I didn't know what I knew," Nura said softly as she strangled him to death. "I saw you betray the Galactic Federation to the Titans. I see what you will do if I let you live."

Bruce then died on the medical table. Nura retracted the energy cable from his neck and dissipated it. "Nothing personal, Bruce. Just following the Supreme Leader's orders," Nura said.


	6. Episode 6

Nura sat down with Alex with Kon standing by. "The trauma Bruce Maddox suffered was significant. Massive wounds to the head and chest and internal bleeding in the abdominal cavity were too much for him to bear. The meds kept him stable but his heart couldn't take it," Nura lied.

"This is hard for you," Alex realized.

"Actually super-easy, barely an inconvenience. I see death all the time, in the present, in the future, in every dream I have," Nura assured her.

"Well, okay then," Alex said oblivious that Nura had murdered him. "So, Tara is apparently on the captured Zeus ship deep in Titan space. Assuming it hasn't moved, it should be easy to find."

"How do we know she's alive?" Kon asked.

"We don't which means we have to get there as quickly as possible," Alex said urgently.

"But you're not looking forward to it, are you?" Kon asked.

"I never really enjoyed this game. I always did it out of duty," Alex said to him. "The last time I was on a Zeus ship, it made me sick. It was a weapon of mass destruction used to inspire fear throughout the galaxy. It was no different than the nuclear bomb in my time."

"If the Titans had control of such a weapon, they would have revealed it by now to force my mother to the negotiating table. It must not be operational," Kon assumed.

"Zeus ships were only manned by Brainiac 5 drones so no organic races would know how to operate it. Without Brainiac 5's help, the Titans will be in the dark," Alex said.

"That is not entirely true. The Brainiac 5 drones will take commands from anyone genetically linked to my mother. That is why they have Tara. If they can turn her to their side, they can then make it operational," Kon said.

"Then, we better get moving," Alex said grimly and went back to her quarters.

* * *

All hands were on deck as the Hercules cargo ship was about to exit hyperspace in a few hours. "Soon, we will be passed the old neutral zone and into Titan space. It's a total breach of the galactic treaty, but I know how you white folks respect treaties," Dawnstar said bitterly.

"Unlike my mother, I can't live in space for very long. I won't have the power to destroy the Zeus ship. If I try to destroy it from the inside, it will be a suicide mission," Kon said.

"No one is asking you to do that. Our mission isn't to destroy the ship. It's to rescue Tara. Fleet Command can decide what they want to do with the Zeus," Alex said.

"How do you propose we get on the Zeus?" Kon asked.

"The Zeus has hundreds of docking bays. The Titans can't be monitoring them all. Hopefully, we get lucky and don't get detected," Alex said simply.

"How do we find Tara in there? The thing is the size of a small moon," Dawnstar asked.

"I can sense her power level," Kon said helpfully.

"This seems like a bad idea," Dawnstar said. Alex proceeded to hand him some more credits. "Fuck it," he said finally.

"Get Kelex up here. It's going to take all of us," Alex ordered him.

* * *

Dawnstar entered Kelex's room and found her mopping with a bottle of whiskey. "How long have we known each other, Dawn?" Kelex asked.

"A while now," Dawnstar said.

"I have a son. Did you know that?" Kelex asked.

"Yeah," Dawnstar said softly.

"He's grown up by now. Probably married with a kid. I'll never get to know them," Kelex said bitterly.

"You will," Dawnstar said confidently. "Get some rest. We got a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

The Hercule cargo ship exited hyperspace and arrived in the same system as the Zeus ship. Despite its size, it looked like a small dot from their distance. "Magnify," Alex ordered.

The viewscreen showed the Zeus ship. It appeared to be two-thirds completed with a large gaping hole in the southern hemisphere and a smaller one on the northern hemisphere. It was perfectly spherical except for a large circular depression on its northern hemisphere where the weapon system was hosted. The ship was 100km in diameter. The surface was armed with 15000 turbolaser batteries, 2500 laser cannons, and 2500 ion cannons evenly distributed. Its super-laser weapon could destroy two dozen battleships a minute. The ship's shields could withstand fifty battleships firing continuously before overloading and its armor was thick enough to require at least 250 battleships to destroy it. A minimal crew of 1 million Brainiac 5 drones was required to keep it operational.

"The Zeus' shields and weapons are down, but it's surrounded by Titan ships," Dawnstar reported.

"I'll take the fighter. Kon, you're with me. Everyone else, stay on the ship out of sensor range," Alex ordered.

"Why us?" Kon asked.

"Because you're a killing machine...," Alex said.

"Finally, some respect," Kon grinned.

"And I'm expendable," Alex finished. "Nura, the moment you get a vision of death, you get everyone out of here. Leave us behind if you have to."

"As you wish," Nura said coyly.

"What if you two don't come back?" Dawnstar asked pessimistically.

"Go back to Earth and tell Mara everything you know," Alex said simply. "And tell Kelex, I'm sorry I failed her."

* * *

Alex and Kon took off from the Hercule cargo ship in her Artemis fighter and sped towards the Zeus ship. Alex piloted the fighter while Kon was in the gunner seat. As they got closer, they noticed a fleet of Titan ships surrounding it. "We should expect more Titans in the unfinished sectors attempting to make it operational," Kon said.

"Right," Alex agreed.

As they got close enough that the Zeus filled their entire vision, the Titan ships took notice of them. "We've been spotted," Kon said dryly.

"No shit," Alex said to him as she sped towards a docking bay.

The Titan ships fired on them barely missing. Alex piloted close to the surface filled with trenches, turbolasers, and generic structures. From far away, the Zeus looked smooth but so close up Alex was able to navigate the trenches. The Titans fired down on her cooking the surface with explosions as the Zeus' shields were not operational. Kon fired back from the rear damaging some of their ships.

Suddenly, they were hit by one of the twin engines. Alex compensated but they were slowing down. They were hit a few more times and then the both of them were forcibly ejected from the fighter. Kon gritted his pain as he felt the pain of space, his Kryptonian half keeping him alive and conscious. Raising his hands he fired several streaks of light that destroyed the Titan squadron. He then took hold of Alex and flew towards the docking bay they had been looking for. Entering the docking bay, Kon struggled to reach a manual lockdown and then sealed the doors pressurizing the room.

Kon gasped for breath and regained his strength. He then eyed Alex prone on the floor not breathing and no pulse. "Shit," Kon realized.

He immediately went over to her and started giving her CPR careful not to destroy her chest cavity with his strength. "Come on, Alex," Kon said to her as he continued. He then jolted her body with a weak energy surge. Alex then woke up with a start gasping for breath.

Alex looked around and saw no one around. "The Titans?" she asked.

"Gone for now," Kon replied.

"Thank you, Kon. I thought I was dead, for sure," she said.

Kon helped her back to her feet. "Can you continue?" he asked her.

"Yes," Alex said resolved even though she was out of breath, feeling chest pains, and general weakness. The two walked deeper into the ship at Alex's pace.

* * *

Kon went "super" to light their way through the dark corridors and used his X-ray vision to find Tara. "I think I found her. It's going to be a walk."

"Go on without me. You'll get to her faster than me," Alex said.

"She's not too far away. I can't have you killed under my watch. Mother would never forgive me," Kon said to her.

"Fine," Alex allowed.

They finally entered the unfinished sections of the ship where force-fields kept the Titans from being sucked out into space in some places. Instead of corridors, the two walked over steep bridges. Alex nearly lost her footing a few times with Kon keeping her from falling to her death. Using his X-ray vision, Kon avoided the Titans as they got closer. As it seemed inevitable they would fight, he took out his sword.

"Why a sword when you can blast them with your eyes or hands?" Alex asked him.

"This sword is so sharp that when I kill a man with it, I capture their soul," Kon said to her.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma followed Tara as she walked inside a greenhouse hosting beautiful flowers. Tara went past the flowers and saw a man staring back at her. "Go to him," Irma said to Tara.

Tara came closer and recognized the man as Brainiac 5. "I have you now," Irma smiled and then looked around the room for any identifying signs. She then looked up and saw two red moons with constant electrical storms.

Irma then returned to reality and stared at the still struggling Tara. "You finally cracked," Irma said. "Find me all known systems with two red moons and constant electrical storms," she ordered Kral.

"A Titan squadron has been destroyed by a lone Galactic Federation fighter," Kral said confused by the report.

"One of the supers is here," Irma realized. "We have no time to crack the code on the Brainiac 5 drones."

Tara was a mess sweating and with a bloody nose from all the mental torture. Irma placed a metal box on a table near Tara as she was strapped down to a chair with Kryptonite restraints. "Goodbye, Tara-Lee," Irma said coldly and then left the room.

The box then released green Kryptonite gas into the room.

* * *

Alex and Kon continued along until they encountered Titan resistance. Kon created a force-field around himself as he absorbed their blaster fire and then cut them to pieces within a second. "Her power-level is fluctuating. We must go quickly," Kon said to Alex.

Tara struggled with her restraints and then centered herself as she allowed her Insane instincts to guide her. She then powered up with her hair turning gold and her muscle bulging. Her eyes became pure white and her hair became spiked. Losing all control, she snapped off the restraints turning the torture chair into a twisted piece of metal. She then fired at the floor blasting it open. Leaping into the hole, she escaped the Kryptonite gas.

"Shit," Irma realized.

Tara crashed through the ceiling and landed in a room in front of Kon and Alex. "Tara?" Alex wondered.

"This isn't good," Kon said as he looked upon her appearance. Tara had inherited her father's uncontrollable rage that only Mara could calm. With Mara not present, everyone on the ship was in immediate danger.

"Tara, you remember us. It's me Alex and your Uncle Kon," Alex said cautiously approaching her.

"Titans are coming," Kon said scanning the area around them.

"Please, Tara," Alex pleaded with her.

Tara charged at Alex still not under control. Kon went Super Insane 2 and kept her back. The fight was on as the two clashed in the room. Alex went to the corner of the room as the two slammed into the walls. For Alex's sake, Kon used only his physical abilities as he battled Tara. The two tore through the room and started to fight down the halls. Alex followed after them with her laser pistol drawn.

Far away, the Hercules cargo ship read a sudden power discharge coming from inside the Zeus. "What the hell is going on down there?" Kelex wondered.

Kon and Tara continued to battle riping the ship apart from the inside. Tara was getting the better of the fight holding nothing back. "Forgive me, Mara," Kon said as he took out his sword.

Tara screamed and started firing energy blasts all throughout the ship damaging several decks and overwhelming the Titan workers. Kon then slashed Tara several times with his sword. Tara fell to the floor with both her Achilles tendons cut, her calf muscles shredded, her hamstring muscles stabbed, and her deltoid muscles sliced. Tara attempted to crawl towards Kon in vain. Kon fired an energy ring around her neck that constricted her airflow and waited her out. Finally, Tara's hair went back to black as she passed out.

Kon put away his sword and gently turned Tara over. He sat her up and placed a green bean in her mouth. She immediately healed from her injuries and woke up. "Uncle Kon?" she wondered.

"Yes," Kon nodded.

"Is she good now?" Alex asked exhausted from running around the ship to find them.

"I'm sorry. I lost myself. The last couple days have been rough," Tara apologized.

"I know what it's like to be tortured. It's not fun," Alex said helping Tara back to her feet. Alex then turned on her communicator to the Hercules cargo ship. "I have Tara alive. Rendevouz with me at Nepenthe. You know where it is?"

"Sure," Dawnstar recalled.

"Wait, how are you going to get off the Zeus?" Kelex asked concernedly.

"We've found a docking bay filled with Apollo starfighters," Alex said. "Just meet us there," she ordered and signed off.

The three made their way to the docking bay and found the starfighters. It was guarded by three Titans. Kon slashed them to pieces before they knew what hit them. "We'll have to take two fighters," Alex said as each fighter could only hold two people.

"I'm staying," Kon told them.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"I'm going to kill Irma and take this ship back," Kon said resolved.

"No, we stick together," Alex insisted.

"I'll distract the Titans while you make your escape," Kon said to her.

"I'm giving you an order, Kon," Alex said tearfully.

Kon embraced her. "I now know why you cry, but it is something I can never do...because I'm a bad-ass."

"Shut up," Alex said trying not to laugh.

"You love us because we remind you of her. That's why you're going to Nepenthe," Kon sensed.

Alex merely stared at him. "This is something I have to do. I'll catch up with you later," Kon said and then walked off.

"Let's go," Alex said wiping away her tears.

Alex and Tara left the Zeus ship and immediately went lightspeed to Nepenthe.


	7. Episode 7

Irma came before a squad of her high-ranking officers. "Alex Danvers helped Tara-Lee escape and now they're gone. We can no longer access the Brainiac 5 drones to make this ship operational," she said pissed-off.

"That may not be the case. We have reports of casualties throughout the ship, one every hour, from a sword blade," Kral reported.

"It's Kon-El," Irma realized.

"As the son of Kara Zor-El, he can activate the drones," Kral said hopefully.

"Perhaps. Find him but leave him to me. Only I have the power to subdue him," Irma ordered.

"A Hercules-class cargo ship has been spotted in the system," a Titan scout said to Irma.

Irma turned to Kral. "Tail them and see where they're going," she ordered him.

Kral nodded and took off to enter a Titan fighter. As the Hercules cargo ship went to warp, Kral followed after them.

Irma turned to those who remained. "The Galactic Federation destroyed our moon, Titan. They have pushed us back, taken our colony worlds, and humiliated us. If the Titan Empire is to survive, we must stop Brainiac 5's return."

* * *

**Nepenthe**

Alex landed her fighter in a forest on Nepenthe, a planet that was nearly uninhabited by design. It was one big national park where civilization was not allowed, a sanctuary of a sort. As soon as Tara exited the ship, she threw up on the ground.

"You okay?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine," Tara assured her. "Comes with the job."

"You could have told me you were a spy," Alex said annoyed.

"I wouldn't be any good at my job if I did," Tara said dryly.

"Why? You're practically royalty and yet you risk your life out there knowing what it would mean to the galaxy if you were ever captured or killed," Alex scolded.

"Did that ever stop you?" Tara asked knowingly. "We all want to make a difference in our own way even if it is counterproductive sometimes."

"Just keep moving," Alex said as she took out a compass.

"What the fuck is that?" Tara wondered.

"It uses magnetism to find north. There are no satellites on this world," Alex said to her.

"Why have you brought me here? To hide away forever?" Tara asked.

"I've done my duty to you and to your family. I'll let her decide what she wants to do with you," Alex said.

Tara gave Alex a spooked look. "She's here?"

The two came upon a cottage in the woods. A blond slender woman looking to be in her seventies came out of the cottage to do some gardening. Kara then stopped what she was doing as she sensed someone approaching. She eyed Tara and Alex walking towards her.

Kara smiled and gave Tara a warm hug as Alex stood off to the side. "Aren't you the troublemaker? What did you do this time?" Kara asked her.

"I was minding my own business when Titans captured me. Alex rescued me but the Titans know where the beacon is," Tara said ashamedly.

"Don't worry about it," Kara assured her.

Kara then eyed Alex. "You're looking...fine, Alex."

"Dr. Gym'll told me what you've been doing to yourself. It's the reason why you look as old as I do," Alex said to her.

"Well...you just signed his death warrant," Kara said peeved.

Alex wasn't sure if the Galactic Federation Supreme Leader was joking or not. "Thank you for bringing back my granddaughter. No good deed ever goes unpunished," Kara said walking up to Alex. "So, where is your crew, your ship, or are they all gone?"

"I achieved my mission objective," Alex said vaguely.

"Alright, Alex, consider us square," Kara allowed.

"We'll be square when you help me recover my grandson you never told me about," Alex glared.

"I knew nothing about it," Kara lied.

"Bullshit, you have spies everywhere," Alex said angrily.

"Your grandson is on Titan Prime. I wasn't willing to go to war over him and his father has rights, too," Kara said obviously.

"So, you decided not to tell me," Alex assumed.

"I knew you would run a suicide mission to get him back if you did. I knew it would kill you, and I also knew you would spend every day haunted if you did know of his existence," Kara said.

"That's not your decision to make," Alex argued.

"You're right, it was Kelex's decision not to tell you or get you involved. Look, if it means that much to you, I'll make some calls," Kara said dismissively.

"Better make them quickly before you die on us all," Alex said cynically.

Tara eyed them both not sure what to make of the conversation. No one had ever confronted the Supreme Leader in this manner before. "Tara, you've been through an ordeal. Take a warm shower and get some rest," Kara ordered her away.

Once she was gone, Kara turned to Alex. "I'm so grateful you came by. Stay as long as you like. I can make us a pizza," Kara offered.

"Cut the shit, why are you poisoning yourself? The galaxy needs you," Alex rebuked her.

"Oh really? You've opposed every one of my initiatives or lack thereof. You think I should be solving every problem that exists in the Galactic Federation down to bossing around small-town mayors," Kara scoffed.

"Your strength gives the Galactic Federation stability and keeps our enemies at bay. You hiding yourself away here emboldens the Titans to capture your own granddaughter and try to reactivate a Zeus ship," Alex pointed out.

"I'm luring them into a false sense of security and then I'll trap them," Kara smiled. "You have always felt entitled to my power. What about what I want?"

"You can have anything you want," Alex said obviously.

"I would trade it all to rid myself of this grief," Kara said sadly.

"Is this about Mon?" Alex assumed.

"It's about you, Alex. When you die, what the fuck am I going to do?" Kara asked her.

"I don't know, expand the Galactic Federation and dot on your children and grandchildren like a normal grandmother would. At our age, parents, siblings, and old friends die on us. It's life. You lost Mon, I lost Kelly, it's just how life is," Alex said tearfully.

"I was there when Overgirl passed at the age of one hundred-and-twenty. You know what she told me before she died? She felt like a vampire outliving her father figures, her husband, her friends, and her comrades. Everyone she ever fought with in World War II was long dead. At the end, she was lonely," Kara said reflectively.

"Forgive me if I don't give a shit about the Nazi version of yourself," Alex said scornfully.

"I wasn't going to end up with the same fate, Alex. If I time it precisely, we'll both die on the same day. What do you think of that?" Kara asked her.

"I think you're sick in the head as you always have been. You can't put the fate of the galaxy on my shoulders like that," Alex said to her.

"Fuck the galaxy," Kara scoffed. "I created this Galactic Federation for you, so you could live in a paradise where you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. But you had to go find problems in the galaxy to find. You couldn't just retire and chill out. You have always needed to be in the center of things. At first, I thought it was just old-fashion sisterly competition but then I withdrew from public life and you still kept at it."

"Just let everyone die and let God sort it out?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"No one can accuse you of sloth, Alex, but you'll lose your soul to wrath and envy. The galaxy was fucked up long before I came to this time period. It will continue to be fucked up after we're both gone," Kara said to her.

"I'm not going to give up and if it kills me, so be it," Alex stood her ground.

"Then know this: Within a week of your funeral, I'll be dead, too. So, you just think about that the next time you go on a suicidal mission," Kara said angrily.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex spat.

"How about we have some pizza and forget about this political bullshit for the moment," Kara suggested.

"Fine," Alex relented.

* * *

Dawnstar sensed something off as they headed towards Nepenthe. "Someone's tailing us ever since we left the Zeus. He's good, staying just outside the scanners."

"What kind of somebody?" Kelex asked.

"A small Titan scout ship armed to the teeth," Dawnstar said.

"Can you shake him?" Kelex asked.

"Take a seat," Dawnstar told Kelex and Nura. "Hold onto your butts," he said as he made an abrupt stop.

"Now what?" Kelex asked.

"We wait for him to shoot past us. At his current speed, he'll be light years away before he figures out he's no longer in behind us. Then, I'll put an alternative route to Nepenthe," Dawnstar said.

"Are you guys sure you actually want to go to Nepenthe?" Nura asked them both.

"Why? You know something we don't? Some future vision?" Kelex asked impatiently.

"The Supreme Leader is on Nepenthe," Nura informed them.

"Holy shit," Dawnstar realized.

"We have no choice. We have to pick up my mother," Kelex said obviously.

"I have a paying client and the Supreme Leader doesn't intimidate me," Dawnstar said to her.

"Well, okay then," Nura smirked.

* * *

Kara and Alex went over to an outside kitchen. "You seem distressed," Kara noted.

"I'm worried about my daughter, Kelex. Maybe something happened to her," Alex said uneasily.

"I can send half the fleet to go looking for her," Kara suggested.

"No, she's got Nura and Dawnstar with her. I'm sure she's fine. I shouldn't have come here. It was just a sudden impulse. I regret it already," Alex said.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said insulted.

Tara walked up to them. "You'll be on your way to Earth shortly so you can debrief your mother on your wild adventures," Kara told her.

"Of course," Tara agreed.

"You're not coming," Alex assumed.

"Nope. I'm retired. It's Mara's show now," Kara said.

"She's nothing like you," Alex noted.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Kara shrugged. "Tara, I have so many tales to tell you. Great aunt Alex and I saved the Earth and fought bad guys for five or so years before we came to this time."

"Very cool," Tara said as she was about to eat a wild tomato.

"Don't eat those. They're poisonous with Kryptonite in them. Use the replicator," Kara said to her.

"Oh," Tara said throwing it away and then taking off inside.

Alex eyed the ground. "There's Kryptonite in the soil. You ran out of pills and know your poisoning yourself with Kryptonite enthused vegetables."

"If I really wanted to, I could end my life too easily. I'm doing this to close the gap between us is all," Kara said dismissively. "Honestly, I should have done it sooner when we grew up in Midvale. My strength and power were that which created tension between us."

"I remember it differently. You lorded over me in every category of life. There was nothing I could do that was better than you," Alex said bitterly.

"Stay here with me and we can live our remaining years as equals, in peace, enjoying the outdoors," Kara enticed.

* * *

On the Zeus ship, Kon continued his killing spree until he finally ran into Irma, herself. "Did you really think you weren't being watched?" she asked him.

"After the tenth guy I killed, yeah, I kind of did," Kon smirked.

"Prince Kon-El. What a prize it would be to capture you," Irma said.

"Tall order," Kon replied.

"I'm grateful you're here. I was getting bored," Irma said taking out a Kryptonite sword.

Kon went Super Insane creating an intense golden glow around him. Irma charged him not intimidated. The two clashed with their blades and then Kon retreated away. "Yes, run like the coward you are," Irma spat.

Kon circled around and sliced up her two men behind her. Kon then jumped around slicing up the third Titan guard leaving them alone. "Let's do this in the old ways, without swords," Irma suggested.

"Alright," Kon allowed putting his sword on the floor. Irma did the same still betting that just being close to it would weaken Kon.

The two fought hand-to-hand with Irma getting an early punch to Kon's face. Kon kicked her to the floor. Irma threw a Kryptonite dart at his neck. Kon aimed his hand at her and blasted her. Irma was thrown out of the Zeus completely as she tore through several decks. Kon took the dart out of his throat, took his sword back, and then walked off.

* * *

On Nepenthe, Kara lit some candles as the three of them ate dinner. "So, how do you get the news out here?" Alex asked.

"Every so often a ship comes by to give me my mail and basic supplies," Kara said.

"With your permission, I need to go to Arcadia," Tara asked Kara.

"What for?" Kara asked.

"There is a colony of Brainiac 5 drones there and the beacon that will bring the real Brainiac 5 back," Tara said seriously.

"Barney isn't coming back. He's done with us. There's nothing new for him to learn from us," Kara said dismissively.

"I thought you were friends," Tara said confused.

"Freind is a strong word. We had mutual goals," Kara said.

"The Titans believe they can outlast you, grandmother. Upon your death, they aim to go to war, total war against the Galactic Federation. They know that if Brainiac 5 returns, they're fucked. He's immortal, all-knowing, and everywhere," Tara argued.

"Let's not suck his robot dick too hard," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if bringing him back is the right answer. He brought order to humanity but, at some point, humanity has to be able to grow on its own. If Barney comes back, he'll be in charge of everything. He'll treat every civilization in the Galactic Federation like babies. He'll be a tyrant," Alex agreed.

"Whether or not he comes back, the Titans see him as a very real threat. They'll put all of their resources into keeping Barney away. We can use that to our advantage," Kara said thoughtfully.

"A trap," Alex realized.

"I'll contact Mara and see what Fleet Command is prepared to do," Kara said.

"I have to go there and activate the beacon," Tara said passionately.

"No, the three of us are staying here until this all blows over," Kara ordered. "The Galactic Federation fleet is more than a match for the Titans."

* * *

On the Hercules cargo ship, Dawnstar tried to shake Kral off. "How is this possible for him to be able to keep finding us in-and-out of warp?" he wondered.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," Nura said.

"Like what? That he has a tracking device on one of us?" Dawnstar asked.

"No, this Titan maybe half-Naltorian," Nura said. "He can dream where we're headed," Nura said.

"How do we stop him from dreaming?" Kelex asked.

"I can try to reach out to him in the dream world," Nura suggested and then fell asleep in her chair. There was a momentary pause and then Nura fell to the floor as she seized up.

"Nura!" Kelex shouted as she went to her side.

"Is this normal?" Dawnstar asked.

"No, I think she's in a coma," Kelex said looking her over.

"Well...shit," Dawnstar frowned.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex walked through the woods. "So, how are you getting along with your new crew?" Kara asked conversationally.

"Nothing but drama since we left Earth's orbit. They all have a lot of baggage and a refusal to follow orders, your children especially," Alex said.

"Kon and Kameron were with you?" Kara questioned.

"For a time. Kon is still on the Zeus ship and I last saw Kameron on Free Cloud," Alex said.

"I'll remind them that an order from Alex Danvers is an order from me," Kara said.

"I wish I could lead people without the use of overwhelming force," Alex said bitterly.

"You got yourself a crew on a piece-of-shit ship to go off on a mission across several planets and up against the Titan armada and Irma herself. That isn't too shabby," Kara said.

"Is Dawnstar still pissed about the White man?" Kara asked knowingly.

"Oh, yes," Alex nodded.

"You know, I brought his tribe back not just for the fun of it but because I think it might have been a mistake to get rid of humanity's races, ethnicities, genders, and orientations. It's just so boring having everyone be the same," Kara said.

"Where there are differences there will be war," Alex reminded her.

"I'll just kill off anyone who tries to start one," Kara said simply. "It used to be that you could only get to the outer fringes of criminal organizations because the head was too well protected. But with me, no one can hide from me. Instead of spending ridiculous amounts of money, losing thousands of men, and pissing off the local population with an occupation, I just give kill orders."

"I see," Alex said not sure whether to agree or disagree with that approach.

"But Mara is too squeamish, so I have to do it for her. I debated in my mind whether Kon or Mara should be my natural successor. Kon has that killer instinct but he's so irresponsible and erratic," Kara said.

"Why not both of them?" Alex suggested.

"Split the Galactic Federation in two? That's the beginning of the end," Kara said. "I have hope that Tara is a mixture of the two."

"You ever going to leave this place?" Alex asked as they reached a lake.

"It would have to be a very good reason," Kara said. "You've done your fair share of saving the galaxy. No one would blame you for just staying home. I mean, if they did, I'd kick their ass."

Alex couldn't help but smile. "Mara said the same thing to me, but it was me that saved Tara, not Fleet Command. If Mara wanted to make me feel I wasn't needed, she fucked up."

* * *

That night, Dawnstar piloted down to the surface of Nepenthe near the cabin. As Kara slept, Alex and Tara walked out towards the ship. "Get us out of here before Kara realizes we're gone," Alex barked.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dawnstar said and then quickly took off.

Kara awoke and went outside into the night air. Looking up, she saw the Hercules cargo ship speed away and then warp. Kara sighed and then went back inside to continue her solitude.


	8. Nemesis: Bonus Episode

**Titan Prime-20 Years Ago**

Saturn Girl aka Irma Ardeen made her case before the Titan Imperial Senate in the capital city of the planet. "Senators, consider the opportunities for the empire. We have a chance to be stronger than ever before. It would be madness to reject it. I beg you to not let prejudice or politics cloud your judgment," Irma said passionately.

"That's enough!" Saturn Queen aka Eve Arias stopped her. "The decision has been made. The military does not dictate policy on Titan. The Senate has considered your proposal and rejected it. We now have the _USS Alex_ under our control. It is the Galactic Federation's most powerful ship with the ability to destroy an entire planet. We will use this ship to force the Galactic Federation to a truce," Eve said to her.

"If that is the Senate's decision...," Irma said and then used her powers against them. The laser pistols of the guards were flung out of their holsters and floated in midair. The guards themselves began to choke and fall to the floor dead. Irma locked the doors so no one could flee.

Irma then fired all of the floating laser pistols killing everyone in the room. The room was filled with flashes of light until everyone was clearly dead. Irma then flung Eve off her throne and took a seat in her stead.

* * *

**Nemesis**

* * *

On Earth, Mon-El addressed a crowd with a serious expression on his face. "Duty, a Vindicator's life is filled with solemn duty. I have commanded men in battle. I have negotiated the surrender of countless worlds. I have represented the Galactic Federation in first contact with twenty-seven alien species, some of which, still exist today. But none of this compares with my solemn duty today...as best man," Mon smiled at Star-Man aka Thom Kallor.

Before Mon was a table of distinguished guests at the wedding of Thom Kallor and Nura Nal. Also at the table were Brainiac 5, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Mara, and Kon. In the crowd towards the front were Kara and Alex sitting at the same table. Everyone wore Vindicator uniforms except for Nura who was wearing a long white dress.

"Now, on an occasion such as this, it is expected that I be gracious and fulsome in my praise of the wonders of this blessed union," Mon continued.

There was a long awkward pause. "Seriously, Nura, there is time to reconsider. Yes?" Mon beseeched her.

"No," Nura and Thom said together with a smile.

"Very well," Mon allowed. "Thom Kallor, you have been my trusted right arm for fifteen years. You have kept my course true and steady. Nura Nal, you have been my guide to the future, and you have never led me astray. You have helped me to liberate half the galaxy," Mon praised.

"You are Vindicators. You are family," Mon concluded. "I wish you both clear horizons. The bride and groom," Mon toasted.

Thom and Nura then kissed.

As the band played, Kara and Alex made small talk. "I always love to go to weddings and witness consummations," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"I can't believe you brought back that Medieval tradition," Alex said dismayed.

"Come on, don't you like weddings? It's an excuse to get drunk as fuck," Kara chided.

"I have to remain sober just in case the fleet needs me. With the _USS Alex_ missing, no system is safe," Alex said super-serious. "Also, I don't really care for your ban on gay marriage."

"It's not a ban. It's just not recognized by the state," Kara corrected.

"It's a ban," Alex insisted.

"A ban would be arresting their asses during their private ceremonies," Kara argued.

"Why was it even necessary?" Alex asked offended.

"This again," Kara rolled her eyes. "If you throw out a few scripture verses, the whole house of cards falls."

Mon and Mara sat down at Thom and Nura's table. "That was a lovely toast...for you," Nura smiled.

"It came from the heart," Mon said sincerely.

"I take it you will be going back to Naltoria for your honeymoon," Mara assumed.

"That's right. There will be no talking, no clothes," Nura said.

"Wait...what?" Thom thought he misheard.

"Ladies and gentlemen and invited transgender species, in my study of Human and Naltorian conjugal rites, I've discovered it is traditional to present the happy couple with a gift. Given Commander Kallor's affection for archaic musical forms, I have elected to present the following as my gift in honor of their conjugation," Brainiac 5 said on the band stage. He proceeded to sing Blue Skies perfectly.

"I have to get back," Alex said uncomfortably.

"I'll get you a really cool mission," Kara promised her.

* * *

On the Athena-class battleship, the _USS Kelly,_ Nura, and Timber Wolf immediately got into a spat. "Of all people, you should appreciate tradition," Nura pointed out.

"I will not do it!" Timber Wolf refused.

"Do what?" Alex asked as she exited her ready room.

"Ma'am, I do not think it appropriate for a Vindicator S-class officer to appear naked in public," he said to her.

"Come now, half your body is covered in hair. What could you be afraid of?" Alex asked as she sat in her captain's chair. Several other Vindicators were on the bridge that included Thom, Brainiac 5, Bouncing Boy, Mara, and Kelex at helm control.

"Priority message from Fleet Command," Brainiac 5 informed Alex.

"I'll take it in my ready room," Alex said getting up. "When we do get to Naltoria, we will all honor the tradition," she ordered.

"Jokes on them, you can't even see my penis," Bouncing Boy joked as he held his gut.

* * *

Alex sat down and faced her computer. "Coffee, black," she ordered the replicator. Her screen then showed Kara's face. "What's the mission?" Alex asked impatiently.

"How about a trip to Titan-Prime?" Kara smiled.

"With or without the fleet?" Alex asked nearly spitting out her coffee.

"A diplomatic mission. We're invited if you can believe it. The last Titan Senate came down with the case of death in a military coup. Saturn Girl has requested a Galactic Federation envoy. It seemed rude to turn her down after all the times I kicked her ass. You're the closest ship," Kara said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Check it out. See what she has to say. If the Titan Empire becomes unstable the whole quadrant will be a shitstorm. I'm giving you the opportunity to make a real difference, Alex. I am the destroyer of worlds but you...are the galactic peacemaker," Kara said.

"Understood," Alex said fully aware that Kara was playing her but none-the-less couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"You've had easy assignments up until now. Good luck," Kara smirked.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Supreme Leader out," Kara signed off.

* * *

Alex exited her ready room and came onto the bridge. "Helmsman, lay in a course for Titan, maximum warp," she ordered.

"The fuck?" Kelex wondered as she plotted the course.

"Titan?" Thom wondered.

"Your honeymoon will have to wait," Alex told him.

"Fuck me," Thom shook his head dismayed.

"Engage," Alex ordered.

The _USS Kelly_ accelerated and then went to warp speed to the Titan homeworld far from friendly lines.

* * *

In the conference room, the bridge crew officers were given a video presentation by Brainiac 5. "Not much is known of Titan other than its surface features, dilithium mining, and heavy weapons construction. The Titans consider themselves to be the highest caste in the empire."

"They are also formidable warriors," Thom brought up.

"What do we know of Saturn Girl's abilities?" Alex asked.

"She has both telepathic and telekinetic powers. We can infer she can create an energy field around herself for protection against our laser weapons. She's a category two threat," Brainiac 5 said. "She is relatively young for achieving the rank of Praeter and is a capable commander. She's fought 12 major engagements, all successful."

"Well...shit. Looks like we're sailing into the unknown. What do you got for me, Nura?" Alex asked.

"The future is so confusing to me. It's as if there are two futures for you, captain. It will take some time to sort them out," Nura said.

"What two futures do you see?" Alex asked concernedly.

"One where you live and the other where you die horribly," Nura said vaguely.

"Keep at it. Anything you can bring me will be most appreciated. Dismissed," Alex said to them all.

* * *

The _USS Kelly_ arrived at Titan-Prime and waited to be received. After seventeen hours and numerous unanswered hails, Alex stared at the viewscreen bored. "This is some bullshit," Alex said annoyed.

"They're out there," Nura said chipperly.

"Captain, I recommend we raise shields," Timber Wolf suggested.

"Not yet," Alex rejected.

"With all due respect to diplomatic protocol, the Galactic Federation isn't out here, we are," Thom brought up.

"There is more at stake than this ship and its crew. Diplomacy requires patience. We will wait," Alex said.

"Captain," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

Alex turned back to the viewing screen and saw the _USS Alex_ staring back at her. The _USS Alex_ was a beast of a ship resembling the shape of a bat. It was 900 meters long and 1400 meters beam. It was shielded by primary and secondary shields while having a cloaking device that made it positively undetectable. It was armed with 52 pulse cannons, 27 torpedo launchers, and a doomsday weapon that could channel Kara's awesome power to form a giant laser from the tips of the ship's wings. When completely extended, the ship's wings numbered five on each side.

"Fuck me," Alex stared at the ship named after her.

"Raising shields," Timber Wolf said spooked by it.

"No," Alex rebuked him.

The _USS Alex_ came closer and then stopped right in front of them. "We are being hailed," Timber Wolf reported.

"On-screen," Alex ordered.

"Audio only, captain," Timber Wolf said.

"Galactic Federation vessel, we are sending over transport coordinates," a distorted voice said.

"Praeter Irma Ardeen," Alex addressed.

"I am not the Praeter," the voice interrupted.

"Then, whom am I speaking to?" Alex asked confused.

"You will see soon enough. I await your arrival, captain," the voice said and then cut off.

"Not very chatty," Thom remarked.

"Away team, shuttle bay four," Alex ordered not intimidated.

* * *

Alex, Thom, Nura, Timber Wolf, and Brainiac 5 entered a throne room of sort on Titan. In front of them were stairs leading to a chair that was facing an outside window. The window displayed the night sky. The chair then turned slowly to face the away team. The occupant of the chair was shrouded in darkness.

"Captain Danvers, Alexandra Danvers. I imagined you a little taller. Isn't that odd?" the mysterious woman said as she came closer. "Now, you may scan me if you wish, Brainiac 5."

Brainiac 5 did just that and then put the device away satisfied as to whom they were speaking to. "You're not what we imagined you to be," Alex admitted still not able to get a clear view of her.

"No?" the woman wondered.

"You are human," Timber Wolf determined as he sniffed her scent.

"Why have you asked us to come here?" Alex asked.

"I've never met a human woman before," the woman said noticing Nura.

"Actually, I'm 99.99999...," Nura said to him.

"We get the point," Alex interrupted her.

"Naltorian," Nura smiled.

"Nura Nal of Naltoria. Telekinetic and can dream the future, ship's counselor. All this I knew, but I never knew how beautiful you were," the woman said getting closer.

"You seem familiar with our personnel," Thom said defensively.

"Oh, I am...intimately, Commander Kallor," the woman said. "May I touch your blond hair?" she asked Nura.

"Of course," Nura said graciously.

"No, no, no, fuck no," Thom rejected.

"We came to Titan on a matter we were assured of was of great importance. If you have anything to say to us, I suggest you do it now," Alex said to her.

"In good time. There is so much we have to talk about," the woman said.

"Like what?" Alex wondered.

"Unity, captain. Tearing down the walls between us to recognize that we are one. We are the same. We both want peace. Right now, you're thinking this all sounds too good to be true," the woman said.

"Among other things," Alex said weirded out by her.

"But you also know the chance of peace is too promising to ignore. Am I right?" the woman asked.

"Look, if Kara were here she probably would have vaporized you by now so don't think you can fuck with me," Alex said annoyed.

"Oh, I doubt that very much," the woman said confidently as she revealed her face in the light.

Alex stared at the woman in horror and amazement. She was wearing Titan body-armor and wearing a black dress. Her hair was shoulder-length and she appeared to be in her twenties. Alex stared at her younger self, a perfect replica.

"When I was a teenager, I was stricken with an odd disease. I developed an attraction to females. Even the sight of them created uncontrollable arousals. No one could do anything about it. Finally, I was taken to a doctor who had some experience with human illnesses. And he diagnosed me with homosexuality. Do you know of it, captain?" she asked Alex.

The other Vindicators eyed Alex with odd looks. "Yes," Alex said finally.

"Then, you know it's a very rare syndrome, genetic. Eventually, I was treated and now the urges are repressed...for the most part," the woman said smirking at Nura.

"I can see as well as you can. I can feel everything you feel. In fact, I feel exactly what you feel, don't I, Alex. Come to dinner, just the two of us...or should I say, the one of us," the woman smirked.

The woman then took out a knife and sliced her hand. "I think you'll be wanting this," she said handing the knife over to Brainiac 5. "Until tomorrow, captain. We have much to discuss."

"What should I call you?" Alex asked her.

"Xela," she smiled. (Pronounced She-la)

Xela then went up the stairs and disappeared from view leaving Alex completely dumbfounded.

* * *

On the _USS Kelly_ , the bloody knife was analyzed by Mara while Alex waited patiently. The computer immediately determined an exact DNA match between Alex and Xela. "There is no doubt. Right down to your aggressive homosexuality. She's a clone," Mara said bluntly. "They probably used a hair follicle or a skin cell."

"Why?" Thom wondered.

"I intend to find out," Alex said super-serious. "No communications to Fleet Command. I intend to know where the hell she came from."

"You don't think the Supreme Leader should know?" Nura asked.

"Kara is obsessed with protecting me. She may feel the same way with my clone. Until this resolves itself, she cannot know," Alex said to her.

"Agreed," Mara nodded.

* * *

In the Senate chamber in the capitol, the new Titan leaders and Xela came before Irma. "We supported you, Irma, when you assassinated the Senate. You told us the timing was perfect for an attack on the Galactic Federation. I don't understand why you now delay," a commander said to her.

"You don't have to understand," Irma said irked by him.

"And bringing the _USS Kelly_ here. What purpose could that serve?" the commander asked incredulously.

"I have a purpose," Irma said vaguely.

"You don't know what the fuck you're doing," the commander sensed.

"Silence!" Irma spat and the proceeded to choke the commander out with her telekinetic powers. "You must learn patience, commander. Spend eighteen hours a day learning to control one's power under the lash of strict teachers, and you will understand patience. Now, go."

Irma released her hold on the commander and dismissed them out of the room. "Captain Xela, please remain," she requested.

Xela stood at attention for her. "There is a word I want you to consider: allegiance. It's something I demand from those who serve me."

"Do I serve you?" Xela asked.

"Yes, and I think, faithfully," Irma said eying her.

"Do you trust me?" Xela asked her getting closer to her. "What must a captain do to prove herself faithful to you? What must a woman do?"

Irma snatched her wrist. "You forget yourself, Xela. Perhaps, you need another round of treatment," she sneered. "Serve me faithfully and you will be rewarded. Keep those lovely eyes elsewhere. At the first sign of treachery, I will crush your weak fragile human body. Now, bring Alex Danvers to me. You know what will happen if you fail."

Xela bowed her head to her and awkwardly walked away. "And Xela, if you ever try to flirt with me again...I'll kill you," Irma threatened.

* * *

That night, Xela had diner with Alex. "The Titans had somehow gained possession of your DNA and I had been created. And when I was ready, they were going to replace you with me. Put a Titan agent in the heart of the Galactic Federation. The Titans knew of the Supreme Leader's sisterly attachment to you. They wanted to use that to their advantage," Xela said.

"What happened?" Alex asked curiously.

"Saturn Queen abandoned the plan. They were afraid that if I had been discovered, the Supreme Leader would destroy them completely. So, I grew up as an ordinary Titan learning medicine, engineering, military tactics, and so forth," Xela said.

Alex merely stared at her. "Do I look like how you remember yourself?" Xela asked.

"Oh, yes," Alex nodded.

"The Titan Empire is finally realizing that there is a better way. And that way is peace. You don't trust me," Xela sensed.

"I have no reason to," Alex said bluntly.

"You have every reason to. We're the same. If you had lived my life, you would be standing where I am now," Xela said forcefully.

"And if you had lived my life, you would understand that you don't get the benefit of the doubt just because you're my clone. Kara had a clone as well, a Kryptonian monster that killed millions to end Western Civilization. I have a responsibility to the Galactic Federation. I will not allow my personal feelings to influence my decisions," Alex told her off.

"All I have are my personal feelings. I want to know what it means to be human. You can tell me about my past," Xela said passionately.

"I can tell you about my past," Alex corrected.

"Were you always a warrior?" Xela asked her.

"I'd like to think of myself as an explorer," Alex replied. "I was the first Danvers to leave our solar system. I spent my youth looking up at the stars, dreaming of what could be, about new worlds."

Alex then stood up. "But then Kara grounded me in reality. Space, like the ocean, is full of predators all wanting a piece of you. I want to believe you, Xela. It is my ideal that all races can be united. What better example than a Galactic Federation captain standing in the Titan Senate," she said looking around at the room.

"Nothing would make me more proud than to take your hand in friendship, to be your sister. In time, when that trust has been earned," Alex said to her.

Xela nodded appreciatively.

* * *

In her ready room, Alex looked over a younger picture of herself from the 21st century. "Come," she allowed Mara in.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A photograph, technology from a thousand years ago. This was me at Xela's age," Alex said showing her the picture. "I really want to believe her but her having command of the _USS Alex_ cannot be explained away. That ship has the power to destroy an entire planet."

"And yet, she hasn't used it," Mara pointed out.

"Whatever the Titans are after, it isn't peace," Alex said pessimistically.

"Is she very much the way you were?" Mara asked conversationally.

"Oh, yes," Alex agreed.

Alex came onto the bridge. "We came here with a promise of peace and got some weird-ass shit in return. The Titans not only have the _USS Alex_ but have cloned me. We're going back to Galactic Federation space."

The _USS Kelly_ then warped away from Titan-Prime in clear view of the _USS Alex_.

* * *

Titan commanders came before Irma once more in the Senate chambers. "This has gone far enough," the leader said to her.

"I thought we discussed patience," Irma said annoyed.

"And mine has grown thin. We supported you because you promised us action. Yet, you delay," the commander accused.

"The _USS Kelly_ is immaterial. It won't even make it out of the neutral zone. And in two days, the Galactic Federation will be crippled beyond repair. Does that satisfy you?" Irma asked condescendingly.

"For the moment," the commander allowed.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shit, commander," Irma said angrily and then stood up from her throne. The Titan commanders then began to choke from her telekinetic grip until they were all dead.

Irma then turned to a viewing screen showing Xela onboard the _USS Alex's_ bridge. "Are you prepared to do what must be done?" Irma asked Xela.

"I am," Xela replied and then signed off.

* * *

In her ready room, Alex hosted Thom and Mara. "The more I studied her DNA, the more confusing it got. Xela was created wth temporal RNA sequencing. She was designed so that at a certain point, her aging could be accelerated to reach your age more quickly. She was engineered to skip thirty years of her life. But when the temporal sequencing wasn't activated, her cellular structure started breaking down. She's dying," Mara said.

"Dying?" Alex asked stunned. "Can anything be done for her?"

"Nothing except a complete transfusion from the only donor that has her compatible DNA. You," Mara answered.

"How long does she have?" Alex asked.

"I can't say for sure but the rate of decay seems to be accelerating," Mara said.

"Then, she'll come for me," Alex realized.

* * *

Alex held an officer's meeting in the conference room. "She's going after Earth," Nura reported her dreams.

"Destroy humanity, cripple the Galactic Federation," Thom assumed.

"The Titans then invade," Alex added.

"No way of penetrating her cloak?" Thom asked Bouncing Boy.

"No," he shook his head.

"We do have an advantage though. She needs your blood to live. She might come after you first," Mara said.

"I'm counting on it," Alex nodded. "The fleet will be meeting us shortly."

"Strength in numbers," Thom approved.

"At least, that's what we hope. She must not be allowed to use that super-weapon, all other concerns are secondary," Alex said to them. She then stood up. "You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Thom nodded.

"All hands, battle stations," Alex ordered.

* * *

As the _USS Kelly_ continued its approach towards the Galactic Federation fleet, Alex entered the cartography room. "Barney, what is our position?" Alex asked impatiently. "How soon until we reach the fleet?"

"At our current velocity, forty minutes," Brainiac 5 answered. He showed her a star map of seven Prometheus destroyers and two Poseidon cruisers. "Alex, you seem troubled."

"Am I a mirror to Xela?" Alex asked him.

"No, you share the same genetic structure but the events of your life have created a unique individual," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"If I had lived her life, is it possible I would have rejected my humanity?" Alex wondered.

"Very conceivable but it's also irrelevant. Your virtues, morality, so to speak, is not something earned by experience or knowledge but given to you as a gift from God. You have been graced to live as you have," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"And Xela is damned?" Alex asked.

"At the moment, yes. But you entering her life has given her a gift of grace that she can either accept or reject. My father, Brainiac, is physically identical to me although his neural pathways are not as advanced, but even if they were, he would still not be me," Brainiac 5 said.

"How can you be so certain?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I aspire to be better than I am. Brainiac does not. Nor does Xela," Brainiac 5 said.

The _USS Kelly_ suddenly shook as it was hit. "Commander Kallor, evasive maneuvers," Alex ordered.

The _USS Alex_ fired continuously on the _USS Kelly_ even with them both at warp. "Target weapon systems and shields. I don't want the _Kelly_ destroyed," Xela ordered.

The _USS Kelly_ slowed down as her engines were hit several times. The warp core was immediately offline. Alex entered the bridge with Brainiac 5 behind her. "Report," she barked.

"She's firing from the cloak. We can't get a lock," Thom said.

"She disabled our warp drive with her first shot," Bouncing Boy reported. "We only have impulse, captain."

"Well...shit," Alex muttered as she took her captain's chair. "Timber Wolf, full laser spread zero elevation, all banks on my mark. Scan for shield impacts, stand by photon torpedos."

"Yes, ma'am," Timber Wolf said enthusiastically.

"Fire," Alex ordered.

The _USS Kelly_ fired lasers at the _USS Alex_ deflecting off her shields. The torpedos missed completely. The _USS Alex_ fired back with a vengeance. "We are losing dorsal shields," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Full axis rotation to port. Fire all ventral lasers," Alex ordered.

The _USS Kelly_ rotated on her side as she fired back at the _USS Alex_. "Minimal damage to the _USS Alex_ ," Timber Wolf said disappointedly.

"We have to stall this out until the fleet arrives," Alex said to her bridge crew and to Kelex in particular.

"Defensive pattern Kara-Epsilon. Get those shields back on, BB," Thom said gruffly.

"Already on it," Bouncing Boy said to him.

"Counselor Nal, report to the bridge," Alex ordered through her chair.

"Captain, we are being hailed," Timber Wolf said surprised.

"On-screen," Alex allowed.

"Captain Danvers, will you join me in your ready room?" Xela asked from the _USS Alex's_ bridge.

"Yeah, sure, fuck it," Alex sighed and left the bridge hoping this wasn't a ruse to get off the bridge. As she came in a hologram of Xela appeared before her.

"You can't trace my hologram emitters, captain, so don't bother," Xela said to her.

"I think I will anyway, thank you," Alex replied.

"It's just the two of us now, Alex. As it should be," Xela said.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked impatiently.

"To accept your surrender, of course. I can destroy you at any time. Lower your shields and allow me to transport yourself to my ship," Xela said.

"And the _Kelly_?" Alex asked.

"I have little interest in your quaint vessel," Xela mocked.

"Look at me, Xela," Alex said as she took her pistol and placed it to her head.

"The fuck?" Xela wondered horrified.

"Oh, yes. You need me...alive. We're linked and you know it. Fire on my ship one more time, and I'll pull the trigger," Alex threatened.

"You're bluffing," Xela doubted.

"Am I? I've already lost the love of my life. This crew, my daughter, is all I have left, and I'll be damned if you take away their lives, their freedom," Alex said to her.

"Let's not play games, Alex. You kill yourself, I'll have your ship boarded and then I will personally tear your daughter apart piece-by-piece," Xela threatened. "I also believe in duty, and I will accept my inevitable death to achieve my mission."

Alex put her pistol down defeated. "Xela, your hands, your eyes, your heart are the same as mine. The blood pumping within you, the raw material is all the same. We have the same potential."

"I've done quite well for myself, captain," Xela smirked.

"This isn't a dick measuring contest. The Titans stole your ship from us. We've kicked their asses in every engagement. We can predict your movements, we have the superior numbers, the firepower to destroy entire systems. You're on the losing side," Alex said to her.

"You will always live under the shadow of Kara Zor-El. I can overthrow Irma with this ship and become Praeter of the Titan Empire. My voice will echo through time long after you have become a dim memory," Xela said to her.

"The Titans will never let a human be their Praeter," Alex said obviously. "When I was your age, I looked up at the stars and wondered what could be."

"Childish dreams, captain," Xela sneered. "I am what you see now."

"I see more than that. I see what you could be. The woman that is Xela of Titan and Alex of Earth could never exterminate the population of an entire planet. She's better than that," Alex scolded.

"The only difference between you and the Supreme Leader is power. You did nothing when the Titan moon was destroyed. Did nothing during the First Titan War. You are complicit in every violent and cruel act she has ever done. So, don't tell me that we're better than that," Xela said angrily.

"Even if you succeed, Kara will avenge the Earth. You will be hunted down and killed and then Titan-Prime will be destroyed by her," Alex argued. "There is a better way."

"It's too late," Xela shook her head.

"Never, you still have a choice. Make the right one now," Alex pressed.

"I can't fight what I am," Xela blurted out.

"This is over some girl...isn't it? Someone you love that Irma has held hostage," Alex theorized.

Xela gave her a blank look. "I'm sorry, Alex," she said and then disappeared.

* * *

Two Poseidon-class cruisers arrived to give the _USS Kelly_ assistance. Their weapon systems, armor, and shields were roughly half that of the _USS Kelly_ but they had greater speed allowing them to arrive quicker than the rest of the fleet. Alex exited her ready room feeling subdued.

"Captain," Thom pointed out.

"We are being hailed," Timber Wolf said.

"On-screen," Alex allowed.

"Captain Danvers, Commander Kon at your service. We got here as quickly as we could. It looks like you got yourself fucked up," Kon smirked.

"Kon, when this over, I owe you a drink," Alex smiled.

"Let's get to work," Kon smiled.

"You heard the prince. Let's get to work," Alex said to her bridge crew.

The _USS Kelly_ and the two Poseidon cruisers worked together to fire on shield impacts on the _USS Alex_. Laser fire and torpedo spreads filled the area from both sides. "Triangulate all fire on any shield impacts," Alex ordered Timber Wolf.

"Aft shields down to 40 percent," Brainiac 5 reported.

The _USS Kelly_ and the two cruisers fired torpedos getting direct hits on the _USS Alex_. The _USS Alex_ fired back blasting off an engine wing from one of the cruisers. A piece of scrap metal from the disabled cruiser hit the _USS Kelly_. "Forward shields down ten percent," Brainiac 5 reported.

Kon then recklessly charged the _USS Alex_ firing everything he had at it. "The bitch is losing her cloak. Fire everything!" Kon said giddily.

The _USS Alex_ went full stop taking the abuse and then fired on the cruiser's belly as it overshot her. The cruiser then became completely disabled. "Shit," Kon shook his head disappointedly.

The _USS Alex_ then regained her cloak. "That drink is going to have to wait," Kon said dryly.

"You have life support?" Alex asked concernedly.

"For now," Kon rolled his eyes.

The _USS Alex_ fired on the _USS Kelly_ once more overloading the shields and blasting holes into the hull. "We're losing structural integrity," Bouncing Boy reported. "Emergency forcefields are holding."

"Evacuate those decks and reroute power to auxiliary shields," Thom ordered.

"I think I know how to find them," Nura volunteered.

"Well, shit, it's about time," Alex said incredulously.

Nura closed her eyes as she began to dream with Timber Wolf keeping her steady on the targeting computer. In her dream, she saw herself finding them at a specific time and place in space. "There," she said.

The _USS Kelly_ fired torpedos on the _USS Alex_ at the right spot Nura predicted. "Fire at will," Alex ordered as the _USS Alex_ lost her cloak.

The two ships traded fire until the _USS Kelly_ retreated away on impulse. "We have lost ventral shielding," Brainiac 5 reported.

The _USS Alex_ fired rocket darts that punctured the hull of the _USS Kelly_. The rockets then opened up inside the _USS Kelly_ emptying Titan troops into the hallways. "Intruder alert," Timber Wolf reported.

"Timber Wolf, take care of it," Alex ordered.

Immediately, Timber Wolf and his men got into a firefight with Titan troops. The Titan leader blasted a hole in the corridor wall and went inside. Timber Wolf went after him. Inside the walls, Timber sniffed out the Titan commando but was surprised none-the-less. The Titan commando disarmed Timber Wolf of his rifle and sliced his arm with a knife. The two fought for control punching and clawing at one another.

The _USS Alex_ came in for a pass and fired multiple shots directly at the bridge. The view screen exploded as a hole appeared on the bridge. The bridge crew held on for dear life as they were being sucked out into space. "Kelex!" Alex shouted as she grabbed a hold of her. Thom gave a cry as he was sucked out into space. Emergency forcefields then became activated.

"No," Nura said stunned.

The explosion on the bridge knocked both the Titan commando and Timber Wolf to the floor. "I didn't dream this. I didn't dream this!" Nura screamed.

"Get her off the bridge!" Alex said urgently.

Brainiac 5 took Nura away from the bridge. "Mara, get your ass up here," Alex barked. The _USS Alex_ went for another pass towards them. "Report," Alex ordered.

"We have exhausted our compliment of photon torpedos and our laser systems are down to four percent," Brainiac 5 said grimly.

"What if we targeted all of our lasers in a concentrated pattern?" Alex asked grasping for anything.

"The _USS Alex's_ shields are still at seventy percent. It would make no difference, captain," Bouncing Boy analyzed.

"Well...shit," Alex sighed.

The _USS Alex_ came close to the _USS Kelly_ so they were eye-to-eye. "She wants to look me in the eye," Alex realized. "BB, give me as much engine power as you can give me, take it from life support if you have to. Give me everything you got."

"I hope you're still alive, Alex," Xela said to her over the intercom as Mara and Brainiac 5 entered the bridge.

"It'll take more than that," Alex mocked her.

"Don't you think it's time to surrender? Why should more of your crew have to die?" Xela asked.

"Xela, I never told you about my first DEO evaluation. I was told I was extremely overconfident," Alex said and then gave the command on her chair.

"I wish I could hear more of your stories growing up but...," Xela said and was then suddenly cut off by Brainiac 5.

"All hands, brace for impact," Alex ordered.

The _USS Kelly_ slammed into the _USS Alex_ destroying its docking bay filled with fighters. Meanwhile, Timber Wolf continued his fight with the Titan commando. The two slammed each other into the interior walls of the ship until they came onto a bridge. The bridge then collapsed as the ship began to violently shake. Timber Wolf hung onto the damaged bridge as the Titan commando fell to his death.

The _USS Alex_ used her forward engines to reverse away from the _USS Kelly_ freeing herself. Alex stared out the hole that used to be the viewscreen. She then gave Kelex a tearful look. "Auto-destruct is offline," Brainiac 5 said helpfully to avoid Alex suggesting it in front of her daughter.

The _USS Alex_ then opened its wings extending all five. "How long until she can fire?" Alex asked seeing what she was up to.

"Seven minutes," Bouncing Boy reported.

"Where is that damn fleet?" Alex asked impatiently.

"The fleet is expected to arrive in fifteen minutes," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Damn," Alex sighed. "I'm taking a shuttle to the _USS Alex._ I want a security team ready to go when I get there."

"Mother," Kelex asked her astounded.

"Alex, allow me to go," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"This is something I have to do. You are in command, Barney. Try to get some distance between us," Alex said to him. Alex then turned to Kelex. "I'm sorry it ended up like this. I wanted us to be explorers, not this crazy shit."

"I know. I love you, mom," Kelex embraced her.

"Do whatever Barney tells you to do," Alex said to her and then rushed off the bridge.

* * *

A shuttle exited the _USS Kelly_ and entered one of the docking bays of the _USS Alex_. Immediately, there was a firefight between both sides. Alex and her men barged onto the bridge for another firefight. Alex did her part shooting multiple Titans with her rifle. Eventually, only Xela and she remained standing. Xela looked sickly and in pain. Alex suddenly shot dead two Titans entering the bridge only to be tackled by a third from behind. Alex swung her rifle like a club knocking the Titan out but destroying the rifle.

"Three minutes to firing sequence," the computer warned.

Alex went up the stairs to stop the green laser. Xela took hold of her and pulled her back down disarming her of her pistol. Alex threw Xela off of her and went up the stairs again. She came upon the weapon system and then realized she didn't have her pistol.

"Shit," she muttered.

Alex went back for it when Xela blocked her path with a knife. The two struggled over the knife until it was thrown into the green laser disintegrating it. Xela backhanded Alex to the floor. "Two minutes until firing sequence," the computer warned.

Xela went for another knife and then charged Alex with it. Alex took hold of a metal pole and rammed it through Xela's gut. Xela dropped her knife stunned. Not wanting to give up, a determined Xela grabbed hold of the pole and pushed herself forward through her guts so she could strangle Alex. Eying her clone, Alex was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe she was capable of this madness.

"I'm glad we're together now, sister," Xela said to her.

"I have a sister...and she's not you," Alex told her off.

Xela gave her a hurt look and then collapsed dead on Alex's pole. "One minute to firing sequence," the computer warned.

Mon suddenly appeared next to Alex and looked at the dead Xela. "The fuck?" he wondered casting her to the floor.

Alex eyed Mon still in a state of shock. Mon grabbed hold of Alex and instantly transported them both to the _USS Kelly._ "Father?" Mara wondered.

Mon gave her a salute and then disappeared back to the _USS Alex._ "Thirty seconds until firing sequence," the computer warned.

Mon turned to the green laser and extended his hand to it. "Kon, Mara, I do this for you...and yes...even for you, Alex," Mon said as he fired a beam into the green laser.

The _USS Alex_ then exploded in a powerful blast that rocked the _USS Kelly_. Nothing of the _USS Alex_ remained. Alex looked around the bridge expecting Mon to appear at any moment. "Mon?" she wondered.

Brainiac 5 shook his head. "Mon!" Alex screamed as she stared at the empty space before her. Mara immediately began to cry and left the bridge. The entire bridge crew was grief-stricken. Even Brainiac 5 looked sorrowful for the benefit of everyone else.

The Galactic Federation fleet then arrived in full force with seven Prometheus destroyers. "We're being hailed," Bouncing Boy said subdued.

"Open a channel," Alex said softly.

"We're dispatching medical shuttles to you now. Hell of a fight," Kon said obliviously.

"Thank you, commander," Alex said unable to tell him the news that his father was dead. "BB, prepare the shuttle bay for arrivals. Just open the damn doors."

"I'll take care of it, captain," Bouncing Boy said walking out.

"You have the bridge, Barney," Alex said and walked off to her ready room.

A few hours later, Alex brought in the bridge crew officers into the conference room minus Mara who was keeping her mind occupied on healing patients, and Nura who was grieving in her quarters. Alex gave each one a glass of wine. "To absent friends, to family," Alex toasted.

* * *

The _USS Kelly_ was towed to the shipping docks above Earth for needed repairs. The ship was a total wreck and would have ordinarily been scrapped if not for her name. Alex stayed behind as most of the crew departed to the surface. "Come," Alex allowed.

Kara slowly walked in wearing a black uniform. Alex stood up expecting to be chewed out or worse. Kara struggled to articulate her thoughts. "What happened...out there...wasn't your fault, Alex," Kara said to her. "I was the one that sent you out there. I was the one that sent Mon to meet up with you. It's my fault alone."

"Maybe you're right, but I can't do this anymore. I saw my daughter nearly sucked out into space. I saw people I care about die before me. I'll never leave Earth again. I'm done," Alex said to her.

Kara nodded sadly. "You still have a role to play in Fleet Command. I can give you a safe comfortable desk job. You can still make a difference behind a computer."

"Sure," Alex allowed.

"I now know how you feel after Kelly's death. I may be Kryptonian but I still have a heart and it's breaking," Kara said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry," Alex said embracing her.

"It's alright. I'll make it right, someday," Kara said thoughtfully as she wiped away her tears. Brainiac 5 then entered the room.

"The state funeral for Mon-El has been arranged and scheduled," he said without emotion.

Kara eyed Brainiac 5 with a hopeful look. "Yes, let's see how this plays out a little longer," Kara said to him.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara turned to Alex. "Go to your daughter and take some time off. We'll deal with the Titans another day," Kara said to her and walked off with Brainiac 5.


	9. Episode 8

**Present Day**

Kon sought to ambush another team of Titans when a flash grenade was sent his way stunning him. The Titans utilized Kryptonite swords with the intent to apprehend him. Kon skillfully fought them back slicing, punching, and kicking them away while his strength began to decrease from being exposed to their Kryptonite swords. The Titan squad eventually disarmed him and then threw him to the floor where they took out Kryptonite handcuffs. Beams of light suddenly hit the Titans killing them all within a few seconds.

Kon got back to his feet and eyed Kameron. "You ruined my fun," Kon said to her.

"Clearly," Kameron said as she blasted his handcuffs off him.

The two embraced in a heartfelt hug. "Thanks for taking my call," Kon said appreciatively.

* * *

Alex and Tara entered the bridge of the Hercules cargo ship as it took off from Nepenthe. "Dawnstar, I need a secure sub-space link to Fleet Command," Alex ordered.

"Yeah, sure," Dawnstar nodded as he stared at Tara.

"And what is the nearest star-base?" Alex asked.

"Deep Space 12," Dawnstar answered.

"Set a course," Alex ordered.

"I will but after that, you're on your own," Dawnstar said noticeably spooked by Tara's presence. "I'm done."

"I thought we were going to the beacon?" Tara asked Alex.

"Yes, and I will, but we have the entire Titan fleet after us. I need to contact your mother so we can prepare for a fight if need be," Alex said.

"I say we do this covertly. We activate the beacon and get out," Tara argued. "I'm a spy. I know how this works."

"And I've fought Titan ships as a Fleet captain," Alex stared her down.

"Fine, we do it your way," Tara allowed.

"Thank you," Alex said annoyed.

"Hi, Kelex Olsen," she said introducing herself to Tara.

"I know who you are," Tara recognized her.

"FYI, Nura killed Bruce Maddox," Kelex revealed.

"What?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You're being a fool, mother. She has her own ulterior motives and with that Dreamer ability, she knows the future. She can predict what we do before we do it," Kelex said.

"Fact or theory?" Alex asked.

"Bruce had burn marks around his neck and died of strangulation, so you do the math," Kelex said. "She joined our crew to kill Bruce Maddox."

"Where's the body?" Alex asked.

"Nura got rid of it but not before Dawnstar and I looked into it," Kelex said.

"I've known Nura for a long time," Alex said to her.

"You have to believe us. We have a killer on board," Kelex stressed.

"She's not the only one," Alex said somberly. "Where is Nura now?"

"She had a bad dream and went unconscious," Kelex said.

"I'll deal with her when she wakes up," Alex said finally.

* * *

Alex went to her quarters and called Fleet Command. Mara then appeared on the screen from her office. "First, let me say that I am eternally grateful for rescuing my daughter, but I stand behind my original decision," Mara said stubbornly.

"You thought I was a delusional disgruntled old woman, possibly senile," Alex said bitterly.

"I'll leave that diagnosis to the psychiatric society. My brother, Kon, is still unaccounted for. You and your own daughter could have been killed as well as a highly decorated and extremely valuable Vindicator," Mara said.

"The windmills have turned out to be giants," Alex told her off.

"You want an apology?" Mara asked condescendingly.

"I want a squadron. The Titans know of the beacon and will be coming in force. It is the only way to bring back Brainiac 5 to this galaxy," Alex said.

"I don't think I want to bring him back. Brainiac 5 is an amoral psychotic machine more interested in acquiring knowledge than doing the right thing. He was manipulative and deceptive and the galaxy is better off without him. My mother, Barney, and...my father was the Old Guard. It is time for real moral leadership," Mara shut her down.

"You're a waste of space, Mara," Alex spat.

"Captain Danvers, with all due respect and long last, shut the fuck up," Mara said angrily and then looked away shocked at her outburst.

Alex simply stared at Mara. She had never swore in her life in great contrast to that of her mother. "I will send a squadron to Deep Space 12. You will rendezvous there and stay put," Mara ordered.

Mara then signed off. Alex clapped her hands pissed-off.

* * *

Kelex sat in the captain's chair on the bridge as Dawnstar was busy piloting. "You alright, buddy. You look nervous, shook up," Kelex sensed.

"I'm just uncomfortable being around spies," Dawnstar said.

"Nura killed Bruce Maddox. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" Kelex asked.

"White men killing white men is an old story," Dawnstar said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, this could be an exciting conspiracy theory in a horrible way," Kelex said conflicted on the matter.

"Try to stay positive," Dawnstar said as he got high on his pipe.

"God damn it. Are you high?" Kelex accused.

"Maybe," Dawnstar said as he continued to smoke his pipe.

"Tell me about the system where the beacon is," Kelex asked.

"It appears to be an Octonary, a star system with eight stars rotating around each other. It's extremely rare, might even be artificial," Dawnstar said.

"Artificial?" Kelex wondered.

"A power beyond imagination moving stars light-years into a formation that almost defies physics," Dawnstar said nonchalantly.

"By whom?" Kelex wondered. "Who could do such a thing?"

* * *

On the Zeus, a pissed-off Irma eyed bodies all over the floor. "This one died from a sword blade and this one from an energy blast," Irma said and then telepathically connected her mind to one near death. She then saw Kameron with Kon. "There are two of them," Irma realized.

Kameron and Kon entered a chamber in the center of the Zeus. "Why didn't you go with Alex?" Kameron asked.

"I decided I wanted to kill Irma instead," Kon said obviously.

"So, why isn't she dead, yet?" Kameron chided. "She's responsible for father's death."

"We should kill her, together, tear her apart piece-by-piece, together," Kon suggested.

"Let's take this Zeus back first," Kameron suggested and then began activating the controls in the room. "Keep watch over me. This could get weird."

Irma noticed the Zeus ship powering up. "What the hell is going on?" she asked her men.

"The Zeus' fusion reactor is now online," a Titan told her.

"We must get rid of the Brainiac 5 drones as quickly as possible," Irma said. "What do you suggest?"

"A strong electrical current to short-circuit them all," he suggested.

"I like it," Irma agreed. "See to it."

* * *

On the Hercules cargo ship, Alex and Tara ate together. "Tell me about Mon-El. What was he like?" Tara requested.

"Well, Mon was brave, a warrior. He had a child's immaturity. He would be so offensive at times, it would make me laugh," Alex said reflectively.

"And you loved him...like in a platonic kind of way," Tara assumed.

"He was my brother," Alex wiped away a tear. "With his last final act, he saved my life and my crew. So, yes, in my way."

"Did he love you?" Tara asked.

"Mon's expression for love and affection was limited. I suppose...we had that in common," Alex replied.

"What would you want him to say if he had been the one to live?" Tara asked.

"I would hope he would put aside his arrogance and immaturity to say something profound. But he didn't have to. His actions spoke louder than words," Alex smiled sadly.

* * *

On the Zeus, Kameron sat in a chair and had a cable connected to a port on the back of her head. Meanwhile, Irma and her men began firing on the prone Brainiac 5 drones destroying as many as they could before Kameron could activate them. "They're killing the drones," Kon noticed dryly.

Irma looked over a large collection of Brainiac 5 drones as her men continued their killing spree. "Do they frighten you?" she asked her Lieutenant.

"I would be a fool not to be," he replied.

"Something far worse will happen if I fail in my work," Irma told him.

Kameron twitched as she connected herself to the Brainiac 5 network awakening it. "Offspring of Kara Zor-El, we accept your command," the drones said to her in one voice.

Irma watched horrified as a million Brainiac 5 drones were activated. "We are Brainiac 5," they said in one voice repeatedly. "Surrender to us, Titans. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our collection. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile. You will comply."

"The fuck I will," Irma sneered.

* * *

Alex waited patiently for Nura to wake up in the clinic. "I had the weirdest dream," Nura said.

"Care to share?" Alex asked annoyed with her.

"I don't think I should," Nura said coyly.

"We're headed to Deep Space 12. When we arrive, you will surrender yourself to the authorities for the murder of Bruce Maddox," Alex said seriously.

"As you wish," Nura said unrepentantly.

"I've been trying to work it out. How could you do such a thing? He was an injured man in your care," Alex said appalled.

"I had to. He was a deserter with valuable secrets," Nura said. "Supreme Leader's orders."

"The road to hell is paved with just following orders," Alex said to her.

"Do you really believe in hell?" Nura asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. I've been there," Alex said reflectively.

"When I arrive at Deep Space 12, no one will dare to arrest me. Not even Mara would. The Supreme Leader has my back," Nura said confidently.

"You know how she dies," Alex realized.

"Something like that," Nura nodded.

"None-the-less, I need you off my ship," Alex said and then walked out of the clinic.

* * *

Nura awkwardly greeted the rest of the crew as they ate dinner. "Well, I'm done murdering people...for now."

"White bitches be crazy," Dawnstar nodded.

"When we get to Deep Space 12, I'll...," Nura said and then started chuckling. "Turn myself in."

"You alright?" Dawnstar asked her.

"All good now," Nura assured him as she sat down at the table with them. "I'm sorry if I have distressed you. I haven't felt like I've belonged since...well, that terrible day," she said referring to her husband's death.

"Now, listen, somebody dragged eight suns to one spot. They hung a planet in the middle and on this planet a beacon," Kelex said.

"The Titans call it the admonition," Nura said.

"It's Barney," Alex said.

"No way," Dawnstar doubted.

"Don't underestimate him. He's as intelligent as Kara is powerful," Alex said uncomfortably. "The Titans know that if Barney returns, they're fucked. That's why they framed Barney for the destruction of the Mars' shipyards."

"If that's true, why did Kara send him away?" Kelex asked.

"To embolden the Titans to come out. This has been one strategic game for them," Alex said scornfully.

"Kara could kill every Titan if she wanted to. Why play this game?" Kelex asked.

"Not without cause. Kara has always toyed with her prey before destroying them. She's giving the Titans a lot of rope to hang themselves with," Alex said cynically.

"With this ship, we won't be able to get to the beacon in time," Dawnstar said pessimistically.

"I know a trans-warp tunnel that could get us there faster," Tara said.

"This ship isn't meant for that," Dawnstar objected.

"If we do this right, a lot of white devils are going to die," Tara enticed.

"Alright," Dawnstar agreed.

* * *

Irma and her Lieutenant made their way to the docking bay on the Zeus ship. "We have the coordinates to the beacon," the Lieutenant informed her.

"And is my ship ready to departure?" Irma asked as her Lieutenant was ambushed and tackled down by Brainiac 5 drones. Irma then turned around found herself overwhelmed with Brainiac 5 drones. She fired at them with her pistol taking down a few of them before they adapted giving themselves protective energy shields.

"Shit," Irma realized.

The Brainiac 5 drones surrounded her and came in close. Irma fought them back with punches and kicks until she was pulled to the floor. The Brainiac 5 drones continued to punch and kick at her until she blasted them all away from her with a telekinetic push. Irma then ran to the docking bay where she entered her ship. The Zeus' weapon systems came online just as the Titan fleet escaped to hyperspace.

"They're gone. The Zeus is ours again," Kameron said victoriously.


	10. Episode 9

Dawnstar's Hercules cargo ship shook violently as it went through the trans-warp tunnel. All hands were on the bridge as half-expected the ship to break up. Finally, the ship exited the tunnel arrived in the Arcadia system. Before them was the planet that supposedly hosted the beacon.

"Did we beat them?" Alex asked urgently.

"No Titan presence detected," Kelex scanned. "No ships of any kind."

"What happened to Deep Space 12? I thought I was going to be arrested," Nura smirked.

"Change of plans," Dawnstar said as he lit his pipe.

"We just went twenty-five light-years in fifteen minutes," Alex marveled.

"I did notice some turbulence," Nura said.

The alarms went off as a Titan scout ship also exited the trans-warp tunnel. "Our Titan shadow is back," Dawnstar said unconcernedly.

"How the hell did he find us?" Alex demanded.

"He must have Naltorian blood in him," Nura figured.

The Titan scout ship fired continuously hitting the Hercules cargo ship a few times. Dawnstar put on the brakes and let the scout ship shoot past him. He then fired disabling the ship. "It's a projection," Tara said using her X-ray vision.

The Titan scout ship fired on them from behind once more. "We can't take much more of this," Dawnstar said as they were hit several times.

A Zeus ship then exited the trans-warp tunnel right next to him. "That's unexpected," Dawnstar said dryly.

"Its weapons are coming online," Kelex reported.

The Zeus fired on the Titan scout ship hundreds of times a second destroying it instantly. Kral, the Titan, was dead. "Looks like it's on our side," Alex figured.

The Hercules cargo ship landed on the planet with its crew ready to head out. "Status and situation?" Alex asked Dawnstar.

"The ship is structurally intact but we have no power," he answered.

"Kelex?" Alex asked.

"Class M planet, smaller and denser than Earth. Our sensors showed a small settlement," she said.

"It's Brainiac 5's station. I'd say we're five or six kilometers from it," Tara said.

"Tell us about it," Alex ordered.

"I've never actually been there before but there's no way the Titans would have gone this far if it wasn't real," Tara said.

Alex frowned at that wondering if they were entering a trap. "Kelex, do we have any idea when the Titans will arrive?"

"Maybe a day or two," she guessed.

"And we have no idea their numbers," Alex said. "Well, I suggest we go on an enthusiastic walk."

* * *

The crew stocked up on plasma rifles and pistols from the armory before heading out. Kelex offered Tara a pistol. "I don't need one. My body is already a weapon," she said.

"Unless the enemy has Kryptonite and you become as weak as one of us," Kelex pointed out.

"Fair point," Tara said taking the pistol.

As the crew exited the ship, they experienced the hot temperatures of a desert. "We stick together...at my pace," Alex ordered the group.

After crossing a number of hills, the crew finally came to the settlement finding decayed dead bodies all over the ground. Kelex took out a scanner and examined the bodies. "It's the Blight," she said terrified.

"Everyone get back to the ship. I'll do this myself," Alex said quickly.

"Fuck that," Kelex refused.

"None of you have seen the Blight as I have. If they are here, we are in grave danger," Alex said to them all.

"It would appear whatever happened here was years ago," Tara said looking at them.

"I agree we should leave. This place is evil," Dawnstar sensed.

"The answers you seek are in that building," Nura pointed out. "Or we can leave not knowing what happened here."

Alex gave her an annoyed look. "Before we turn that beacon on, I want to know what Barney was doing here."

"We're short on time," Tara reminded her.

"Alright, diamond formation towards processor core," Alex ordered.

The crew cautiously and slowly made their way inside the processor core building finding dead bodies everywhere. Eventually, they came to a computer terminal. Tara allowed the computer to scan her eye. "Offspring of Kara Zor-El: Authorized," the computer said.

"Tell me what happened here," Tara ordered.

A hologram of Brainiac 5 then appeared. "Supreme Leader, we introduced death-row inmates to a planet suffering from the Blight. Upon contracting the disease, I was able to study them to discover a cure. The Blight is quite fascinating evolving and changing just as quickly as I am able to create a vaccine for it. Of course, the Blight has no quarrel with me, a purely artificial life-form. I assure you, my experiments are reasonably safe. The existence of this system is classified, there are no civilizations nearby, no ships in the immediate vicinity, and no way for any of the infected to escape."

"How many inmates were sent here?" Tara asked.

"Approximately, thirty million," he replied.

"My God," Alex realized.

"What kinds of experiments were you doing here?" Tara asked.

"There is a detailed list in my log," Brainiac 5 pointed out showing thousands of log entries. Tara went through a few of them as Brainiac 5 placed a healthy inmate with several Blight Zombies. For a few seconds, the Blight did nothing but then they started screeching and tore the inmate apart. The crew watched as Brainiac 5 watched the results passively as the inmate's limbs were torn off, his abdomen punctured, his eyes imploded, and so forth.

"Turn it off," Alex said finally.

"This revelation shouldn't deter our mission," Tara said.

"The fuck it doesn't. Barney experimented on millions of people in the cruelest of ways here. He's evil," Alex said to her.

"He created vaccines for the Blight. You, of all people, should appreciate that."

"Oh really?" Alex asked angrily.

"I will complete my mission with or without your permission, Alex," Tara said resolved.

"I figured you would say that," Alex said then fired Kryptonite darts into her chest. Tara went down hardly able to breathe. Nura quickly wrapped energy cables around Alex pinning her limbs to her side. Kelex and Dawnstar pointed their pistols to Nura's head.

"Put your pistols down or I tear Alex to pieces," Nura threatened.

Kelex wavered at that. "Kelex, forget about me. Shoot her," Alex ordered her.

"Why did Tara say, 'You of all people'?" Kelex asked Alex.

"She doesn't know?" Tara gasped still struggling on the floor.

"Know what?" Kelex demanded.

* * *

**Flashback 3029**

A somber Alex brought a four-year-old Kelex to the hospital on a colony world. Brainiac 5 came to meet Alex and then eyed Kelex. "Where's mommy?" Kelex asked.

Brainiac 5 smiled warmly kneeling down to her level. "She's just really tired. She's sleeping." Brainiac 5 said and then gave Alex a serious look. "Come with me, please."

"Kelex, stay here, alright. I'll be right back," Alex assured the child.

Alex then followed Brainiac 5 down the hall. "Kelly's work on using virtual reality to reach the minds of the Blight has given many hope that the Blight can still be reached even after infection. The Obsidian Lenses appear to have a calming effect on them," Brainiac 5 said.

"Can I see her?" Alex asked.

"Do you really wish to do this, Alex? Perhaps, you should remember her fondly as she was," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"I believe that deep down the real Kelly will know me," Alex said.

"Without confirming...or denying your theory...I understand," Brainiac 5 allowed.

He took her to a glass cell. Inside was Kelly with torn up clothes from tearing at it. Her face was heavily scarred from self-inflicted scratching, her eyes were blood-shot, her hair was gone in patches from pulling it out, her mouth was bloody from biting her tongue and lips. She had a crazed expression on her face. Upon seeing Brainiac 5 and Alex, Kelly slammed herself against the glass in a vain attempt to get at them.

"I preserved her until your arrival. Now that you have seen her...," Brainiac 5 let it hang.

Alex stared at her partner, lover, mother to her child suffering physically and mentally. "No, I should be the one to do it."

"This is not productive towards your long-term mental health," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I don't give a shit. Let me inside," Alex insisted.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 said, and then cables attached to Kelly's wrists and ankles forced her up against the wall.

Brainiac 5 and Alex entered the cell as Kelly struggled with the restraints like a rabid animal. "You can never tell Kelex the truth," Alex said to him.

"Of course," he said.

Brainiac 5 then activated the Obsidian Lenses on her eyes. Kelly was momentarily calm as she experienced her memories of herself with her parents, James, and finally Alex. She saw herself kissing Alex for the first time and being at Alex's side when Kelex was born. Kelly smiled for a few seconds but then reverted back to her zombie self thrashing, bitting, and screeching at them.

"Is there any hope for her?" Alex asked tearfully.

"No," Brainiac 5 shook his head. "Even if I could develop a vaccine in time, her body will be unrecoverable by then."

Alex closed her eyes painfully and then reached out to him. Brainiac 5 handed her the laser pistol. "Kelly, I'm so sorry. I brought you to this time to give our family a paradise but instead, I brought you to hell. You saved my soul, once. Now, I have to save yours," Alex said sobbingly.

"Through this holy anointing may the Lord in his love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit. May the Lord who frees you from sin save you and raise you up," Brainiac 5 said to Kelly. He then took Kelly's hand as it shook violently.

"Are you sincerely sorry for all your sins through your own fault, in your thoughts and in your words, in what you have done and what you have failed to do?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

Kelly made no response but squeezed Brainiac 5's hand repeatedly. Brainiac 5 then gave Alex the nod. "Please forgive me, Kelly," Alex said as she shot her to the head. Kelly stopped moving and fell to the floor dead.

Alex gave Kelly's body a look of shock knowing she couldn't get any closer to it for fear of infecting herself. She slowly handed the pistol back to Brainiac 5. "Thank you, Barney," Alex said softly and then left the cell.

"If you need anything at all, I am here," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Alex nodded and then walked down the long hallway back to Kelex. As she approached, she wiped away her tears and centered herself. Kelex stared at Alex oblivious to the situation. Alex sat down next to Kelex and tried to figure out what to say to the four-year-old.

"Is mommy still sleeping?" Kelex asked sensing something was wrong but unable to comprehend it.

"Yes, mommy's sleeping," Alex replied and then gave Kelex a tight hug.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Nura, even with a pistol to her forehead, created an astral projection of Alex's memories of that day. Kelex saw Alex and Brainiac 5 giving Kelly Last Rites and then Alex shot Kelly to the head. The astral projection then ended. "You bitch, Nura!" Alex spat.

"I'm sorry but turning on the beacon is the only way to fix everything," Nura said.

Kelex gave Alex a look of shock and then ran out of the room. Dawnstar frowned and lowered his pistol. "No hard feelings," he said to Nura.

"Of course not," Nura smiled and then blasted a hole through his chest with her hand. He dropped to the floor dead. Nura then turned to Alex. "You will be shot for this!" Alex said to her.

"More like chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Nura said dismissively.

"Tara, you don't know Brainiac 5 as I do. Do not turn that beacon on," Alex said to her.

"You need to trust me, Tara. Turning on the beacon will end the war," Nura said to her.

Tara nodded trusting Nura's visions. "What do we do with her?" she asked of Alex.

"She's no threat without her weapon," Nura said and then withdrew her cables. "You can either witness the end from a cell or in the open air. The choice is yours."

* * *

On the Titan flagship, Irma waited impatiently. "How much longer?" she asked.

"Twenty-four hours until landfall. The planet has minimal defenses aside from the Zeus," her commander informed her.

"It will be no match for us," Irma said confidently.

Over two thousand Titan warships traveled together in tight formations at maximum warp to their target.


	11. Episode 10

Nura and Tara dragged Alex out of the compound into the open night air. The Zeus ship was clearly visible in the night sky. "Activate the beacon," Nura said to Tara. She nodded and walked off. Once Tara was gone, Nura turned to Alex.

"Now, watch as your future ends," she said to her.

The Titan warships exited warp and quickly identified the lone Zeus ship as a threat. "Destroy it," Irma ordered.

The two thousand Titan warships fired continuously at the Zeus quickly overloading its shields. The Zeus fired back with a green beam that split into ten separate beams. The beams hit the Titan warships destroying them completely.

The two sides traded fire with explosions appearing on the Zeus' surface. Titan beams sliced through the surface of the Zeus into the interior. Kon and Kameron felt the explosions rattle the ship as they were hit. More warships exploded as they were hit by Zeus' super-laser. One beam went straight for Irma's ship. Irma focused and stopped the beam from hitting her ship stopping it midway between them. Other warships weren't so lucky as they exploded with just one shot.

The Zeus then started getting overwhelmed with explosions on its surface and started losing altitude. "Well...shit," Kon realized as they were defeated.

"We have to lower our descent or it will turn the planet into a molten rock," Kameron said.

"Should I get outside and push?" Kon asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Kameron shot back.

The Zeus fell into the planet's atmosphere and began to burn up. The unfinished sections of the ship were no longer shielded and were now exposing the interior of the ship to extreme heat. Kon then shot out of the Zeus and went Super Insane as he went underneath the falling Zeus. With all his power, he placed his hands on the Zeus' surface and worked to slow it down.

The Titans cheered as the Zeus met its end. Irma sat back in her chair relieved. A few hundred warships had been destroyed but the majority of the fleet was still intact. The Zeus then crashed into the planet's surface in a fiery explosion.

"We have discovered the beacon. It's on a settlement on the planet's surface," Irma's commander informed her.

"Destroy it from orbit. Only way to be sure," Irma ordered.

A dozen Titan warships approached the planet and fired down at the surface. Their beams hit a planetary shield and were absorbed. "There's a planetary shield. Pull up," the Titan commander warned. The Titan warships pulled away from the planet before they could be destroyed by the invisible shield.

"Why would they have a Zeus sitting there if they had a planetary shield?" Irma wondered.

A massive Galactic Federation fleet then exited hyperspace behind the Titan armada. Two thousand Prometheus destroyers and one Hephaestus Class Attack Platform. As the Prometheus destroyers were carriers to hundreds of fighters, the Hephaestus Class Attack Platform carried hundreds of Prometheus destroyers. The massive ship resembled a tube in front sixty kilometers long, two giant shield generator spheres in the back, and several massive engines.

"It's a trap!" Irma realized.

Mara looked over the Titan fleet in front of her from the Hephaestus Class Attack Platform's bridge. "We're in attack position now, Director," her admiral informed her.

"Hold here," Mara ordered.

"We're not going to attack?" the admiral asked surprised.

"We need only to keep them from escaping. The Supreme Leader has something special planned for them," Mara explained.

The Galactic Federation fleet then activated gravity wells around the Titan fleet to keep them from escaping to hyperspace. The beacon from the planet's surface then turned on creating a portal to another galaxy. Irma watched horrified as giant metal tentacles squeezed through the portal window.

"Fuck," Irma said dismayed as everything was falling apart for her. "Engage the Galactic Federation fleet at point-blank range. We'll take as many of them as we can."

"Bogie approaching," her commander informed her.

A lone entity flew into space from the planet's surface and raced towards the Titan fleet. "Magnify," Irma ordered fearful of what it could be. Her viewscreen then showed Kara in a black uniform and cape.

"Fire everything we have on that woman," Irma ordered.

The Titan fleet fired on Kara with everything. Kara went Prime and became as bright as a star. On the planet's surface, night turned to day. Kara expanded her aura as she flew towards the Titan fleet. The Titan's fire was merely absorbed in her aura having no effect.

Kara then fired her heat vision at the Titan fleet destroying Titan warships completely with one shot. Heat vision beams methodically destroyed the Titan fleet from right-to-left. Irma heard the screams of terror of her men in her mind as tens of thousands were suddenly killed. Finally, Irma's ship was destroyed flinging Irma into space.

Irma quickly created an air bubble around her and confronted Kara directly. With her telekinetic powers, she threw debris from her destroyed fleet at Kara. The scrap metal was incinerated in Kara's aura before it could come close to reaching her. Irma kept it up knowing there was no escape for her. Kara then fired heat vision at her.

Irma braced herself as she put all of her power into stopping the beam. She managed to stop the beam midway between them. "Yes, I can do this," Irma said becoming more confident as she kept Kara's heat vision at bay.

Kara then increased her power quickly overwhelming Irma and incinerating her completely. The heat vision went past the Galactic Federation fleet and then dissipated. Kara then calmed her aura down and looked over the massive Galactic Federation fleet with a sense of pride and solidarity.

The bridge crew of Mara's ship cheered and applauded their Supreme Leader's victory. Mara remained stoic not particularly pleased with the massive loss of life. She turned away from the window and left the bridge to be alone.

The portal over the planet became larger as Brainiac 5's ship went through. The massive ship dwarfed the Zeus ship and resembled a skull with two eye sockets and a jaw. Giant tentacles hung from its belly like a jellyfish. Kara eyed the ship with some trepidation. Would Brainiac 5 have changed after his travels?

The Galactic Federation fleet then turned away from the planet and warped away. If Brainiac 5 was now an enemy, she would face him alone. Kara then eyed Alex and Nura on the surface with her falcon vision. She flew towards the planet's surface straight for them.

Meanwhile, Kon and Kameron had seen the whole thing in the night sky. The two of them were dirty and ruffled from the impact. "That was so bad-ass," Kon smiled.

"We should do more missions together," Kameron invited.

"Maybe, we shall," Kon agreed, shaking her hand.

* * *

Kara landed near Alex and Nura. Immediately, Nura took a knee before her. "Rise, my friend," Kara said to her.

Alex gave Kara a tired look. "You planned this from the beginning. You couldn't just give the Titans the location to the beacon. You had to make it look like they had tortured it out of Kameron. Then, you set a trap for them with a hidden shield generator on the surface and a defenseless Zeus as bait."

"Yeah, did you have fun?" Kara asked her.

"Was it worth it, Kara? Was it worth risking all of our lives to take down Irma once-and-for-all?" Kara asked.

"I won. That's all that matters," Kara said dismissively.

"Did you know what Barney was doing here? Did you send the prison inmates here to be purposefully infected with Blight for research purposes?" Alex asked accusingly.

"I would gladly sacrifice a few million murderers, rapists, and thieves to save trillions of innocent lives across the galaxy," Kara said.

"I can't believe you would stoop this low," Alex said shocked and appalled.

"It's just a game, Alex. None of this is real or permanent," Kara said dismissively.

Tara and Brainiac 5 then joined them. "Grandmother," Tara bowed her head to her.

"Good work as always, Tara. Go find Kelex and make sure she's alright," Kara ordered her away. Once Tara was gone, Brainiac 5 eyed Alex. "Look how old you have become," he said to her.

"I think something far worse has happened to you," Alex said spitefully.

"Can there be immorality without consequences?" Brainiac 5 asked her. "Or is intent enough?"

"A question for the ages. I always get intentions and consequences mixed up," Kara said thoughtfully.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"I think you know what I am going to do," Brainiac 5 said cryptically.

Alex gave him a horrified look. "Please no. Just let me die. I'm done playing this game."

"It has already been decided, Alex," Kara said simply.

"No, stop already!" Alex said distressed.

Brainiac 5 advanced on Alex. "I am charged to be the guardian angel for the two of you, and I will not fail. We shall play this game called life for as long as it takes to get the desired result."

"Fuck you! Maybe if you cared from the start, none of this would have happened," Alex spat and then collapsed on the ground.

"Alex!" Kara shouted as she fell.

* * *

When Alex woke up she found herself in her house at the vineyard. It was dark with only the fireplace giving her light. "Another damn dream," Alex figured.

"No, Alex. It is my obsidian program," Kelly said and then sat down across from her on a couch. She was wearing a medical uniform, the same uniform she wore when she died. "But I imagine you do dream about me from time-to-time. If you do dream about me."

"Every night," Alex said hauntedly.

"Interesting," Kelly said intrigued as if Alex was her patient. "Are you also wearing the same clothes from when you died?"

Alex looked over her clothes speechless. "Kelly, am I dead?" she asked finally.

"Yes, Alex," Kelly said gently. "Do you remember dying?"

"I do. I remember being pissed off but now the anger is all gone. I just feel peace," Alex said.

"I remember I died in 3029 from the Blight, but I have no memory of my death," Kelly said confused.

"You don't remember your death. I can't forget it," Alex said tearfully.

"I guess I died trying to save the galaxy from the Blight or something like that. I remember doing it to keep you and Kelex safe," Kelly said.

"That's right. You went off on your own into the outer-rim and left me with Kelex. I was so furious with you," Alex recalled.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Kelly said apologetically. "But I am not certain I could have done otherwise."

"True. Going out there was possibly the most Kelly thing you ever did. I wished it had been me instead of you," Alex said wiping away tears.

"Alex, do you regret sacrificing your life to save Kelex just now?" Kelly asked.

"Not for a moment," Alex said quickly.

"Then why would you think I would have any regrets doing the same?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Right...did you say this was Obsidian?" Alex asked confused as to what was real or not.

"Yes, Alex. I am a reconstruction of Kelly's memories recorded by the Obsidian program developed by Barney," Kelly said.

"I don't particularly care for him," Alex said dryly.

"He can be an acquired taste," Kelly agreed.

"Well, whatever the fuck this is, it's been wonderful to see you again, Kelly. To see your kind beautiful face," Alex said. "I just wish my life hadn't been so pointless."

"Mortality gives meaning to human life, peace, love, happiness. These are precious because we know they cannot last," Kelly told her.

Alex then felt her thoughts slipping away as her brain started to shut down. "Can you stay with me until the end?"

"Of course, Alex," Kelly assured her.

Alex and Kelly then stared at each other lovingly until they both faded away.

* * *

In the real world, Brainiac 5 checked Alex's vital signs and collected the electrode he had put on her forehead. "She's gone," he said to Kara. Kelex was at Alex's side crying over her. "Barney, fix this right now. Fix it or kill me," Kara ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Brainiac 5 said. Brainiac 5 then gave Nura a look. She simply nodded. Tara gave them all a confused look.

"What was this really about?" Tara asked confused.

"I'll tell you...in your next life," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Suddenly, all of them were gone from the planet. Brainiac 5 had reset the timeline by going back in time and informing his younger self of everything that had occurred in 3024. Nura had predicted as much as she had foreseen the end of the timeline and wanted to end her grief. Upon the creation of the time paradox, Brainiac 5 of 3065 disappeared.

* * *

**3024**

On the moon, Titan, the Vindicator cruiser was allowed to land by the Titan authorities. Kara, dressed as Supergirl, Mon-EL, Brainiac 5, Alex, Kelly, Nura, and a few other S-Class Vindicators met with the Saturn Queen. Kara came before her and remained standing. Brainiac 5 gave her a nudge. Kara took a deep breath and reluctantly bowed to her. Saturn Queen bowed back respectfully.

"We come...in peace," Kara struggled to say.

"I am so surprised you are so understanding of having a rival galactic empire with an outpost so close to your own home planet," Saturn Queen mused.

"So am I," Kara quipped earning another nudge from Brainiac 5. "I mean, we have complete...and total trust in the Titan Empire's mission to spread peace and stability to the galaxy," Kara lied.

"You honor us, Kara Zor-El of Krypton. We admire your strength and virtue," Saturn Queen lied. "Why do you wish to recruit my protege, Irma Ardeen?" she asked suspiciously.

"Certainly not to hold her as a political hostage," Kara smirked earning another nudge from Brainiac 5. "We...feel she would be a great asset and would balance the political make-up of the Vindicators."

"Very well. She is yours for as long as you like," Saturn Queen said.

Irma came before Kara and the rest of the Vindicators. "I promise I will earn my keep," she said.

"I'm sure you will," Kara said sarcastically.

"To peace and prosperity between our two people," Saturn Queen said shaking Kara's hand.

* * *

After the meeting, Alex, Kelly, and Brainiac 5 toured around the moon that had been terraformed to allow them outside. "So, I've been reading about the Blight. Someone should do something about that," Kelly said.

"Someone should," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"I know I'm not a doctor per se and my credentials are one thousand years out of date, but I want to join the medical relief effort to the outer-rim," Kelly said.

"Do you now?" Brainiac 5 asked condescendingly. "Perhaps, you could take Alex and Kelex along with you," he suggested.

"That's a great idea," Kelly said wide-eyed.

"I'm down for it," Alex agreed.

"No," Brainiac 5 shut them down.

"Why the fuck not?" Alex asked outraged.

"I don't have to explain myself," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"I'll go to Kara then," Alex threatened.

"Yeah, you do that," Brainiac 5 said knowing nothing would come of it.

"Wait...Oh my God," Alex realized.

Brainiac 5 gave her an impatient look. "You reset the timeline again, didn't you?" Alex accused.

Brainiac 5 merely smiled and walked off.

**The End**


End file.
